


RedDead2 Headcanons

by CrimsonAdri



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Asthma, Autism, Blindness, Cute, Deaf Character, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Most don't use pronouns at all, Muteness, Photography, Psychic Abilities, Some angst, accident prone reader, gender neutral reader, magician, modern! reader, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 109
Words: 32,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Headcanons from my Tumblr: RedDeadRevival. Thought I'd share them here as well.





	1. Accident Prone! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> They're alphabetical for a bit (cause that's how my master list is set up) but then they're gonna be out of order.  
> Not all of them look the same, some have "Examples" while others just have headcanons.

At first people would be concerned when new cuts and bruises pop up and wouldn’t believe you when you say “I honestly have no idea”

Eventually they would get used to it: “What happened this time?” and would let out a heavy sigh when you just shrug or don’t know what they’re talking about.

Most of the times you wouldn’t remember how you got the injury and/or wouldn’t even notice it until someone points it out to you which would only add to their stress.

No one would let you use a knife or a gun or a stick or ANYTHING like a weapon. _Jack_ would be trusted more with a knife than you are.

You know that vine, “Let me see what you have” “A KNIFE” “NO” that’s you and Arthur.

 **Micah** wouldn’t care/would be the only one to not baby you and would purposefully give you a gun or knife (with the intent on helping you to shoot or something) but would then get an earful from **Mrs. Grimshaw** or someone about putting you in danger.

 **Kieran** would help you treat your wounds

* * *

 

-Examples-

**Ex 1:**

*Reader and Kieran are fishing on a dock*

Kieran: See? This is safe. Just don’t grab the fishing line with your hand-

*loud splash*

Kieran: Y/N!?

 

**Ex 2:**

Arthur: *Sees HUGE bruise on the back of Y/N’s arm or leg* What happened this time?

Reader: Huh?

Arthur: The bruise?

Reader: *Looks down at self* what… bruise?

Arthur: *HEAVY sigh* I gotta put you on a damn leash…

 

**Ex 3:**

Micah: *Recently freed from Strawberry Jail, JUST met Reader* You can’t shoot?

Reader: Nope. No one’ll teach me.

Micah: Ah, c’mere. I’ll show ya. Can’t have someone not knowing how to use a damn gun around here*hands pistol to reader*

Dutch/Arthur: NO NO NO

Dutch: *taking the gun from Reader who pouts* We don’t give them weapons.

Micah: *looking at them like they’re crazy* Why not?

Arthur: Because they’ll either shoot themselves in the foot or someone in the face.

Dutch: There is no in between.

Reader: *mumbling* it was one time…

 

**Ex 4:**

Reader: oh hey… I’m bleeding

Entire Camp: *HEAVY SIGH*

 

**Ex 5:**

Dutch: I want you to sit here, and don’t move.

Reader: Okay.

Dutch: At all. Don’t. Move.

Reader: Okay. I got it.

Dutch:… *walks away*

Reader: *About to get up*

Arthur: NO.

Reader: *Sits and pouts*


	2. Asthmatic!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Imagine: Your asthma being so bad everyone in camp literally thinks you’re dying… (And you have to explain: no my lungs are just super f*cked up right now, not dying)

**Micah** calls YOU black lung (and you threaten to cough on him as if it’s contagious which it’s not but he doesn’t know that)

 **Kieran** constantly asks if you’re okay/if he can get you some water

 **Mary-Beth** would do the same as well as reading to you

 **Mrs. Grimshaw** telling you to go lay down, she’ll get someone else to do the work

 **Mr. Pearson** bringing you soup even though it doesn’t really help, it’s the thought that counts

 **Jack** brings you flowers/flower necklaces

Everyone else just checks on you from time to time until you’re feeling/ _sounding_ better

 **Dutch** (full caring dad mode) always tells you to be careful when going out on jobs/missions and for everyone going with you to keep an eye on you. It’s a bit annoying but he cares.


	3. Autistic!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the spectrum is HUGE so some of these things don’t apply to everyone, I’m using my own quirks in this case. (I have possible aspergers - haven’t been tested yet.) Tried to do one for everyone but there were a few I didn’t have anything for.

  * When dealing with sensory overload not everyone in camp will understand it and a few will be concerned when you simply shut down. Plugging your ears with your eyes shut tight.


  * They’ll give you your space and wait until you’re okay again before asking you anything.


  * **Arthur** will be at 100% Big Brother mode, he’ll talk to you after to understand what happened to make sure it doesn’t happen again.


  * From then on everyone will ask if they can touch you before doing so.


  * **Dutch** would be 110% dad mode when it does happen again, letting you use his tent to ‘get away’ from it all.


  * Asking if playing music would help block everything else out and give you something to focus on.


  * Or if you wanted to read one of his books or if you wanted him to read to you.


  * **Tilly** , **Molly** and **Mary-Beth** are always there if you need a hug/human contact.


  * **Karen** and **Sadie** are always there to listen to you.


  * They think you’re adorable when you talk excitedly about something you have interest in.


  * **Jack** ’ll see you rubbing a leaf or something similar and ask why you’re doing it.


  * When you explain it helps to calm you and you like it he will bring you any and all smooth rocks he can find for you to stim with.


  * Be prepared to have over 20 rocks to stim with.


  * Seeing this, **Kieran** will be on the lookout as well for things you might like.


  * Maybe a spare piece of leather or a broken spur for you to fidget with.


  * He’ll find a ribbon and will be a blushing shy mess about giving it to you.


  * **Charles** would find a nice feather for you and would meditate with you to help you through any episodes


  * He would never admit it but **Bill** finds it absolutely adorable when you wave your hands a bit, excitedly, when something makes you super happy.


  * Who _will_ admit it however (to your face, multiple times with their own huge grins) is **Lenny, Sean, Abigail** and **Miss** **Grimshaw**.


  * **Javier** will play his guitar to distract you and let you stroke the strings if that’s something you do for stimming.


  * He’ll start to teach you Spanish to focus on when everything else seems too much.




	4. Blind! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for a Blind Reader (Level of blindness not specified)

**Mary-Beth** would look for some braille books for you to read (they had them back then, I googled) and would try to get a copy for herself so you could read together.

 **Kieran** would train a horse to be your seeing eye/guide horse (that’s a thing) and would keep you company and ramble about horses when your bored. Would also take you on fishing trips if you like the sound of the water.

 **Micah** would be an ass about it at first “useless” “needs constant assistance” but you prove him wrong when you “accidentally” go into a bank managers office and get a bunch of important papers (pure coincidence honestly) and when you’re caught “I got lost” and one look at your eyes proves it and they don’t search you and Micah shuts the F up from then on.

 **Dutch** would be excited to think of ideas to use you on jobs (like above) and wouldn’t tolerate Micah making fun of you or being mean.

 **Arthur** would be protective and wouldn’t like you going on jobs you could get hurt on.

 **Charles** would teach you how to identify trees by their leaves or bark and how to find your way out of a forest in case you get lost. How to identify different animal sounds (which ones you should run away from).

 **Javier** would play his guitar (and sing) for you whenever you wanted and would teach you to play if you ask.

 **Jack** would keep you company when everyone else is away on jobs with childish ramblings. You’ll get a lot of “watch me! watch me!” *Does something he thinks is awesome* “oh whoops” (cause honestly he’s a kid and he might forget) he’ll describe things for you (not understanding you don’t know colours if you were born blind.)


	5. Deaf/Mute! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: ASL user Headcanons  
> ASL: American Sign Language

Would take the time to learn as much as they could so they could talk to you about anything: **Mary-Beth, Tilly, Kieran, Charles, Hosea, Jack**

Would attempt to learn as much as they could but would stop at the essentials: **Karen, Sean, Javier, Abigail, Dutch, Arthur, Lenny, Trelawny, Sadie,**

Would ask you to teach them swears and only swears: **Micah, John, Bill,**

Would learn the essentials to communicate with you: **Susan, Pearson, Molly,**

Is either too lazy/drunk/just doesn’t care past “yes” and “no”/has too hard a time learning: **Uncle, Strauss, Swanson,**

* * *

 

 **Jack** would pester you to teach him more funny hand words.

 **Abigail** would learn with **Jack** and the two would help each other practice

 **Micah** would think he’s slick making rude hand signs at **Arthur** but **Arthur** already knows and just pretends not to.

 **Charles** would ask to learn animal/nature signs

 **Kieran** would ask about horse signs and maybe even how to sign a few compliments for when he can’t get the words to come out of his mouth

 **Dutch** would ask to learn (and for you to teach everyone else) signs that could be useful during a job/mission. i.e. “Wait” “Go left/right” “Sneak” “Take him out” etc.


	6. Magician! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like sleight of hand magic not /actual/ magic

  * You are now **Jack** ’s new best friend. Forever.


  * Ever since you pulled a flower out of your sleeve or one from behind his ear.


  * Going to the General Store? Chocolate bar in the pocket for him and he will love you forever.


  * Quick hands = great pickpocket = **Dutch** will _adore_ you and gladly welcome you to the family.


  * You’ll get along well with fellow pickpocket **Mary-Beth** and fellow magician **Trelawny**


  * When you mention you can do card tricks, a pack of cards is the first thing **Arthur** gets you from town.


  * He’ll definitely ask you to teach him some.


  * You can bet that a scheme involving poker and hustling will be planned out.


  * You win so much so often people start to ~~rightly~~ suspect you of cheating so **Bill** and **Charles** gladly come along as bodyguards.


  * **Sean** will be _determined_ to figure out how you did certain tricks.


  * He will ask you to do one(1) trick _at least_ (10) times.


  * You will piss off **Micah** _multiple_ times when he reaches for his pistols only to find them missing.


  * Wanna hear some Spanish cursing? Swipe **Javier** ’s combs.



 

  * You’d most likely meet the group through **Mary-Beth** when you both pickpocket _each other_.


  * You’ll reach for your coin purse as she reaches for hers (to put in your newly acquired coins) only to find them missing then you find each other later on and actually hit it off really well.




	7. Modern!Reader - Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by heart-of-gold-outlaw on Tumblr. (I don't know if they have an AO3)

*Everyone’s gathered around the fire and Reader asks to borrow Javier’s guitar*

Reader: Sup guys it’s Y/N, call me N/N. This is something I wrote…

Gang: *prepared for something, they don’t know what but _something_ *

Reader: *Strums guitar once* … *SCREAMS* …. No seriously *starts to play a lil tune, sings~* Hey,

Gang minus Javier who _knows_ : *relaxing* :)

Reader: how ya doin? Well I’m doin just fine, I lied I’m dying inside.

Gang: D:

_________

Reader: *holding out a harmonica* You play it, you get a hundred million dollars, but a hundred million people will die

Micah: *snatches it and plays it like crazy*

Reader: *trying not to laugh* Micah NO


	8. Self Insert / Random / Modern! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an actual category for these. I was thinking of myself with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of this once again inspired by heart-of-gold-outlaw on Tumblr.

  * Accidentally calling Dutch “dad” and he just immediately hugs you and in his mind you are now officially his child.


  * Javier teaching you to play the guitar, being extremely patient and telling you how proud he is when you play a note/chord right.


  * Kieran teaching you all about horses with a huge smile the entire time and being so excited to take you fishing.


  * Jack teaching you how to make flower chain necklaces/flower crowns and you end up making one for everyone in camp.


  * Charles teaching you how to track and hunt. Taking you on quiet walks through nature teaching about different animals.


  * Strauss teaching you some German and you start using it around camp. (i.e. calling Micah “Arschgeige” or “Miststück”)


  * Teaching Abigail to read (and write).


  * Sitting around the campfire listening to Hosea tell stories, Sean ramble on and Uncle snore.



* * *

 

Modern!reader teaching Sean to SCREAM at the top of his lungs while everyone is just waking up “TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES!” after high-fiving the reader or causing some very loud noise.

AND the reader slamming their hands on something (to make a loud thud. Table, wall, ect.) Then deadpan “LAUGH”.

 


	9. Photographer!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was doing a lot of photo posts on Tumblr, plus I love photography.
> 
> Not everyone but all i could think of in the moment.

 

  * **Molly** would pose for you, no matter what, she would love it “Wait, one more like _this_!”


  * You’d get _a lot_ of bashful photos of **Kieran** FOR SURE “You really wanna take a picture of _me_?”


  * **Jack** would constantly ask to see photos you’ve taken as well as take some of him “Take one of this cool bug I found!”


  * **Arthur** would humor you and let you take some of him but would mumble “Don’t know why you wanna take pictures of me?” in that self-loathing voice of his.


  * **Micah** would tell you you’re annoying and to go away (in a less polite way) but would secretly like you taking pictures of him and would get in your way on purpose when he sees you with your camera out “Get that thing outta my face! Pest…”



 


	10. (Proven) Psychic! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Proven meaning the gang trusts ANYTHING you say and comes to you for guidance)

Besides saving the obvious people and preventing certain events.

 

Example:

Reader: *relaxing, eyes closed*

Dutch: *approaches*

Reader: Nope

Dutch: okay but wait-

Reader: not gonna work

Dutch: no, but I thought this one through-

Reader: *opens eyes* ...I can't see you wearing an eye patch… well I mean I CAN.. *closes eyes*

Dutch: =I …*walks away... stops and turns*

Reader: _still_ no

Dutch: *keeps spinning and walks away*

Hosea: Told you so...


	11. Imagines/Scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Feel free to use any of these as prompts if you wanna write about them just tag me RedDeadRevival on Tumblr or on here so I can read them!)

Imagine: Kieran giving you horse riding lessons as well as lessons on how to care for your horse.

Imagine: Micah pining after you and actually putting in an effort to get you to like him back/trying to be a better human for you.

Imagine: Javier writing a song for you.

Imagine: Teaching John how to swim.

Imagine: Teaching Abigail to read/write.

Imagine: making bracelets/charms for everyone and seeing everyone wear them (even Bill and Micah)

Imagine: Micah developing a soft spot for you and becoming protective of you.

Imagine: Charles teaching you to hunt and track

Imagine: having a drinking contest and out drinking everyone in camp

Imagine: flying a kite with Jack

Imagine: having a friendly fishing competition with Kieran and Arthur

Imagine: Going swimming with everyone and everyone has a good time /having a cookout with the gang

Imagine: Arthur gifting you fully customized pistols.

Imagine: Albert asking you to model for him in nature settings.

Imagine: Going drinking with Arthur and Lenny.

Imagine: sharing writing with Mary-Beth and maybe even co-writing something.

Imagine: helping Mr. Pearson cook and maybe even offering to take over for a day so he can relax.

Imagine: Getting a proud “good work” and smile from Dutch after doing all the camp chores or putting a contribution into the box.

Imagine: Arthur trusting you enough to let you look at his journal.

Imagine: Arthur then getting you your own journal and helping you with any drawings if you have trouble.

Imagine: Being on a train that’s being robbed by the gang and one of them on the job stops to flirt with you. (In my head it would be Sean or Javier. Maybe Arthur.)

Imagine: Entertaining the group via shadow puppets.

Imagine: Dutch, Hosea or Arthur coming to bail you out of Jail OR

Imagine: Bill, Micah and Sean breaking you out of jail

Imagine: Jack bringing you a bouquet of wild flowers/ flower necklaces.

Imagine: Bonding with Tilly over chores and dominoes

Imagine: Charles treating your wounds

Imagine: making a protective charm for Arthur and he refused to take it off/go anywhere without it.

Imagine: Setting up a picnic for Abigail, John and Jack where they don’t have to worry about anything and can just enjoy the day

(If you can’t tell, Micah is my guilty pleasure)


	12. Imagines - Micah

Self insert Imagines feat. Micah only

~~(I like to daydream about my rat man being sweet and pining)~~

➤Micah letting you hug him because he makes you feel safe and he takes pride in that fact.

➼ In fact when he can tell you’re upset he’ll simply motion you over and hug you himself

➼ Anyone tries to make fun of either of you they get a fist to the nose.

➼ first time you asked if you could hug him he laughed at you. Figured you were joking.

➼ but when tears well in your eyes you tug on those dusty old heartstrings and he caves

➼ he pulls you into a big hug and feels you relax against him

➼ occasionally you'll fall asleep against him but he won't complain

___________________________

➤Being pregnant (the father is out of the picture) and Micah being extra nice to you

➼The usual “I can be fatherly” flirting, bringing you gifts and being super protective, doing chores for you

➼until you finally snap: “What? Do you want me to name it after you or somethin’?”

➼because honestly you don’t know why this usually mean and rough man is being so damn nice to you, you don’t mind it but it is confusing.

➼“Well, now, I never said that.” and honestly he’s a little embarrassed about you confronting him about it.

➼“If I agree to call it Mike if a boy or Belle if a girl will you. Just. Stop. Hovering?”

➼ ...

➼“Mike? Not Micah?”

➼“Unless you plan on marryin’ me, I’m not naming him ‘Micah’.”

➼“Oh well that could be arranged, ya know.”

➼You don’t know whether or not he’s joking.

___________________________

➤Micah bringing you flowers just cause ( ~~he's got a crush/is pining).~~

➼At first he doesn’t give them directly to you

➼Instead he leaves them on something of yours like a book or bag.

➼Soon it escalates to pieces of jewelry or pretty rocks he’s found

➼ A few times you find some shells he’s picked up off the beach

➼You’d get teased constantly by the women about your secret admirer

➼They’d all try to guess who it could be

➼They guess almost all the eligible men besides him  

➼Meanwhile he’s listening in because … he is

➼Seeing your lack of interest in any of the named men gives him hope

➼He plans out this whole thing on how he’s going to actually hand you a flower.

➼To your face

➼He goes off early one morning (under the excuse of something job related)

➼When he comes back his nerves hit him full force when he sees you

➼ having your suspicions about your gift giver being him, you give him a smile and a small wave when you see him

➼One of the things he likes about you is that you don’t treat him like the others, you aren't scared of him.

➼He walks right up to you, takes off his hat and holds out the flower.

➼you can hear the girls giggling and ‘ooh’ing quietly to themselves as they watch.

➼Take the flower and give him a peck on the cheek and he’ll be grinning like he just found a million dollars for the rest of the day


	13. Imagine - Bill having a crush on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some headcanons/ideas for Bill having a crush on the reader.

Headcanons

➤He'll try his hardest to be gentlemanly around you

➼He'll open doors for you, pull out your chair for you and even offer his hand (after working up the courage) when helping you in and out of a wagon.

➼In fact the first time he goes to pull out a chair he pulls it too far (and you didn't even know he was doing it for you) and you end up falling to the dirt.

➼His cheeks will be a flame as he stutters out an apology while he helps you up

➼All while avoiding your eyes.

➼He'll brush off some dirt from your clothes before realizing how inappropriate he's touching you

➼Assure him it's fine and that you appreciate the gesture and he'll simply clear his throat and nod, fiddling with his hands before he walks off.

➼Not trusting his voice at that moment and not wanting to embarrass himself further.

➼Even if you can get onto a horse by yourself, ask him to assist you and he'll be a flustered mess as he touches your hips to lift you or help you down.

➼Give him a smile and give you a sheepish one, the top of his cheeks not covered by beard turning pink.

 

➤ He'll defend you against everyone and anyone.

➼Someone insults you?

➼Punch

➼Someone makes an inappropriate sexual remark about you?

➼Punch

➼Someone says these things to your face?

➼Wait until you're not there to witness and

➼PUNCH.

➼If it's something really bad he won't be able to wait until you're gone

➼He'll start many a bar brawls over you

➼And even a few camp tussles

 

➤If anyone confronts him about his crush (besides you) he'll deny it as if it was the craziest thing in the world.

➼ so much that no one will believe him

➼The girls will try to give him advice

➼He'll pretend to brush them off

➼ But in reality he's trying to remember everything they tell him

➼If you happen to be there he'll simply laugh it off

➼He'll risk looking over at you and see your small smile

➼It'll throw him off enough that his only option is to leave the room/area

 

➤Mention how you like a certain thing (flower,colour,food/snacks) expect to find it/ or something like it among your things the next day.

➼A few flowers, a piece of jewelry that matches your eyes, some candy

➼He'll always wait to make sure you see the gifts and his heart will melt when he sees your smile as you sniff the flowers or put on the jewelry.

➼He'll wish he had the courage to hand them to you face to face

➼ to help you put on that necklace he got you

➼maybe one day

 

➤He'll trust you enough to know his real name but it'll take him a while to work up the courage to tell you

➼Knowing he cares enough to share this with you gives you the biggest smile and in turn, turns him into a blushing mess.

 

➤He'll try to compliment you often

➼If you paint your nails or wear a new hat he'll mention how it looks good on you

➼New dress/suit he'll tell you that you look Pretty/Handsome today

➼"Not that ya look bad any other day! It looks good on you!"

 

➤Seeing him with Cain makes you smile as he looks so happy with the dog

➼If he sees you looking he'll be embarrassed but upon seeing your smile he'll give the dog some ear scratches and even more love

 

➤Take any interest in his horse and he'll start to fall even harder for you

➼Feed Brown Jack some carrots or kiss his nose and Bill will simply stop and stare with a lil smile on his face

➼With a sudden burst of courage he'll offer to take you on a ride

➼"Where to?"

➼"Where ever you want."

➼He'll help you on first before getting on in front.

➼His heart will flutter when you put your arms around him and especially if you lay your head against his back

➼"Wh-Where to?"

➼"Anywhere. I trust you."

➼He really hopes you don't take notice of how his heart is racing


	14. Imagine- Helping Micah overcome his fear of dogs

No line breaks so I'm usin' paw prints!

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

➤I believe the theory that he is afraid of dogs, considering how he jumps when Cain so much as blinks at him.

➼It'll definitely take some time

➼Especially since dogs have a good sense about people and let's face it … it is Micah

➼It'll probably have to be a dog that trusts you,

➼if you're close enough with Cain that might work (if it's before any kicking has happened)

➼Should you catch him kicking a/the dog, pretending like he doesn't exist for the rest of the day (maybe a few) should do the trick

➼He hates to be ignored (especially by you)

➼If he cares enough about you and knows how much you love the dog, the most that'll happen is him yelling at it or a fake out kick/punch

➼Even then, let him know that is _not_ okay and he'll try to work on it.

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

➤Seeing how happy the dog makes you will make him want to at least try

➼He hates when you're sitting by the fire with Cain beside you and the dog growls if he goes anywhere near you

➼He wants to sit near you _damn it_

➼How is he supposed to flirt if he can't come within 10 feet of you?

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

➤When you first bring it up avoid the words fear/afraid at all costs

➼"I'm not afraid of some dumb mutt!"

➼Big tough guy like him probably doesn't wanna have the word fear associated with him unless it's how others feel about him

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

➤If you're close enough he may talk to you (in private) about how he came to be afraid of dogs.

➼He may act a bit cold should you show any sort of pity towards him about it but in reality he really likes that someone actually cares about something that bothers him

➼Anyone (besides you) who mentions his discomfort will probably get shoved

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

➤The theory is that he was attacked by a dog at some point (hence some scars on his chest)

➼My personal theory about his fear of dogs:

➼The incident happened when he was a kid.

➼No older than seven(7).

➼A dog snapped at him or barked at him.

➼Knocked him down, resulting in the scars on his chest.

➼Probably even chased him up a tree at one point.

➼No one helped him (especially not family) and he was stuck in that tree with the dog snapping and growling below him for hours.

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

➤Once he gets over his fear (or at least gets better about it) he probably wouldn't look for a dog of his own but he'd be better about being around you when a dog is near.

➼Maybe one day he'd get a dog but he'd probably have to raise it from a pup to know that it would be loyal to him and not attack him

➼Of course being seen with a puppy isn't good for his imagine

➼So he'd get it for you

➼And help you raise it

➼You will get teased by members of camp about your "child" with Micah.

➼But he won't be too upset about that, especially if you start calling him 'honey' (even in a joking manner)

➼He'll simply reply with a condescending sounding 'dear'

➼But really he'll love it

➼Guaranteed someone is going to refer to you as his wife/husband at one point.


	15. Pregnant!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really headcanons, it's more of an imagine.
> 
> Pregnant!Reader - before she can tell the father it's revealed to the whole camp and Arthur and John (who are like her big brothers) are not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning is ambiguous about who the father is but it splits off at one point.
> 
> Choices are Kieran, Micah, Bill and Javier (Two are longer than the others cause I ran out of ideas)

* * *

You were the _second_ person to find out _you_ were pregnant. Abigail was the first and the one to tell you why you were getting sick so often. You honestly just thought your stomach had finally had enough of Pearson's stew day after day.

She took you aside and asked you if you had _intimate relations_ with anyone recently where the two of you weren't exactly safe. You didn't tell her _who_ but you confirmed you had been with someone; you also didn't tell her how many times but she told you that you were likely with child and with how many times you'd been _with_ him in the past month you knew she was right.

No one knew about your relationship. The two of you agreed it would make things easier if no one knew. You wouldn't get teased by the girls about it and he wouldn't be bothered by the other men about it or possibly maimed by them. The two of you had rarely ever been _together_ while at camp anyways.

You were terrified to tell him, mostly because that would mean telling everyone else including Arthur and John who treated you like a younger sister. To say they were overprotective was an understatement and you knew if they found out who the father of your child was they would most likely castrate him, if they didn't end up killing him first.

You made Abigail swear not to tell anyone but she convinced you to at least let Miss Grimshaw know so that the older woman wouldn't make you work as hard. After a scolding from the woman, she agreed to keep it quiet and to keep you working on the lighter chores. This did not go unnoticed by the other girls who were a little annoyed about it until you caved and explained it to them. After a few squeals of joy from them you made them promise not to tell.

Abigail pointed out that you'd start showing at some point and asked if you'd told the father yet. You hadn't. And it turns out you didn't need to.

Everyone knows Karen and Sean like to get drunk together and when they get drunk they tend to let out secrets to each other.

One night, while the gang was enjoying themselves for no apparent reason the two had a bit too much to drink. Karen had already told the Irishman the night before. Your heart felt like it stopped when you heard him. He'd raised a bottle for a toast.

"Ta tha newest addition ta tha family!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, though some were used to it and didn't question it, until John spoke.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Tha baby!"

Now everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What baby?" John asked. "You finally get Karen pregnant?"

"Not 'er ya idiot!"

A million thoughts ran through your head.

You can't get up and leave now, they'll know. They're going to find out anyways. Damn it, Karen! Damn it, Sean!

"Y/N's baby!" The ginger clarified.

All eyes were on you.

"What?" John snapped.

"Tell me he's just drunk," Arthur started with a frown. "There's no way yer pregnant."

"I uh…" You swallowed and stared at the ground. You didn't risk looking at the father, it would give him away immediately, but you needed to know his reaction. So you looked at Arthur, then scanned the group. His expression was unreadable.

"Who?" John asked as he stood. "Which one of you was it?" he glared at the men around him.

"I'm a grown woman!" You snapped as you stood. "It's none of your business who it is or that it happened!"

"Well," Dutch started. "I want to say congratulations but I don't know who else to congratulate."

"I think he should just confess," Arthur seethed.

"Confess? It's not a crime!" You scoffed. "He didn't even know!"

"Well, who is it?" Hosea asked as he looked around. Nobody moved for a moment until one of the men stood up.

 

**(Now we split off. Sorry about some being shorter than others, I ran out of ideas)**

  ♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡

##  **Kieran**

 

"M-me," he stammered as he raised a hand slightly. Two glares were now directed at him, as well as a few looks of disbelief. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at you. "Y-yer really pregnant?" You nodded. A big smile grew on his face but was quickly replaced with fear as Arthur and John came at him.

"Yer dead, O'Driscoll!" John shouted.

"I ain't an-!" he cut himself off as he ran around the group away from the two.

"Bill! Get those tongs!" Arthur shouted.

"Stop it!" you cried and stepped in front of the two as Kieran ran passed. "You ain't killin' him!"

"I-it wasn't just one night!" Kieran shouted.

"Don't think you wanna be braggin' right now, boy," Dutch advised though he was amused by the whole situation.

"I-I ain't braggin'! I'm tryin' ta say I love her!" he squeaked. You turned around and you might as well have had hearts in your eyes.

"You do?"

"Yeah! O' course I do," he said, his eyes softened and a big goofy smile came to his face. "M crazy about you," he admitted.

"I love you too," you confessed and a moment later he took your face in his hands and kissed you.

Arthur cleared his throat and the two of you turned to see him and John still glaring (though not as hard as before).

"I-I ain't gonna leave her. I don't know nothing about babies but, I can try," he said as he put a hand on your belly lightly.  

"You better," the two growled.

"Yer gonna have my baby," he breathed, ignoring the two.  

  ♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡

##  **Micah**

 

"Yer all lookin' at the mother of Micah Bell the fourth!" He gestured to you with a huge grin on his face.

Arthur's pistol was out before he finished his sentence. Micah ducked just in time for his hat to get blown off.

"Arthur!" Dutch shouted as you let out a yelp. Micah actually looked scared and scrambled to get behind you.

"Ya wouldn't leave her a single mother, now would ya cowpoke?" he asked, half joking, half genuinely scared for his life as he put his hands on your shoulders, leaning to hide more of himself behind you.

"Really? _Him_?!" John shouted.

"Yes him!" You shouted. "You can't tell me who I can and can't sleep with!"

"You want _him_ to be the father of your child?!" Arthur yelled.

"Hey! I'd be a great dad!" Micah snapped back. "And I ain't gonna leave either!" he directed this at John who put a hand on his holster.

"Not like I can change the fact that he's the father," you pointed out to Arthur.

" _Hey_ ," Micah mumbled in your ear.

"And I wouldn't change it," you added as you glanced back at him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around you, putting his hands on your belly. "Please just be happy for me?" Arthur let out a big sigh.

"Jus' don't name it after him," he groaned.

"It's Bell tradition!" Micah argued.

"It ain't a Bell til ya marry her," Mary-Beth pointed out. She may not like the man but she was still a romantic. You gave her a look but secretly you were grateful.

"Just gotta get a ring, right?" He looked at you.

"It's more than that!" Mary-Beth protested. "We gotta have a ceremony!" It was clear she was excited more so than the two of you were. Micah looked at you, saw the hope in your eyes, and let out a groan.

"Fine," he mumbled but was trying to hide his grin.

"You hurt her, or that kid, in _any_ way," John started. "Yer gonna wish you were dead."

"Yeah yeah," Micah muttered as he slowly rubbed your belly, ignoring them. "Told ya I was gonna put a baby in ya," he murmured into your ear.

  ♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡

##  **Bill**

 

"Uh…" He raised his hand a bit before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What?" John looked between you two.

"Yer kiddin' right?" Arthur asked.

"What? Is it so hard to believe, Morgan?" he snapped.

"Pretty girl like Y/N with _you_? Yeah," Arthur said bluntly. You made your way over to Bill and took his hand.

"Well I am," you said. Bill looked down at you.

"Yer really…?"

"I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how, I-I was scared."

"Of what? That I wouldn't want a baby with you?" You bit your lip and nodded. "I'm gonna be honest… I don't know what kinda father I'll be but … I'll try." You smiled up at him. "Sides, kid's gonna have the best mother to make up for what I do wrong anyway."

"Sure I don't have ta tell ya but I will anyway," Arthur started.

"I ain't leavin' her and I ain't gonna hurt her, if that's what you're worried about," Bill said. He put a hand on your belly and a soft smile came to his face.

  ♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡

##  **Javier**

 

"That would be me."

"Why am I not surprised?" John asked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Javier asked with a slight confused frown.

"You think we don't see you singing to her all the time?" Arthur asked. "Mind you we didn't know you two were _together_ ," he added in a mumble.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Javier asked with a sad look in his eyes as he turned to you.

"I wanted to… I just didn't know how, I was afraid of how you'd react," You admitted.

"Mi corazon, I am so happy," he said as he walked to you and took your hands in his. "To start a family with you," He brought your hands up to kiss your knuckles. You smiled at him as he lowered your hands. "My bebé," he said looking to your belly as his hands found your waist. Arthur cleared his throat. The two of you turned to look at him and remembered everyone else was watching you.

"I know you'd never hurt her, but if you do I _will_ hunt you down."

"I could never," Javier whispered as he smiled at you. He knelt down and pressed a kiss to your stomach before he looked up at you with the proudest smile.

♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡♡♦♡ 

**Again sorry about the last two being shorter, it doesn’t mean I like those two any less I just ran out of ideas.**


	16. Lovey Dovey Headcanons (Some nsft) Bill and Kieran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask on tumblr: Your writing is always so good!!! ❤️ Could I request some lovey dovey headcanons for Bill, Kieran? Maybe a little nsft??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFT will be below the line break, scroll back to the top to go to next chapter if you wish to skip it

**Bill**

  * Any jewelry he steals at least one piece will be presented to you when he gets back to camp
  * He’ll always be a flustered mess when giving it to you no matter how long you’ve been together
  * His face will be bright red and he’ll stumble over his words in a way that makes your heart swoon because it’s you that’s making him so nervous
  * If you wanna hold his hand in public he’d never say no and will glare at anyone who looks like they’re going to tease or laugh at him
  * Sit on his lap and he’ll do his best to hide his huge smile, normally hiding it against your neck or in your hair
  * If he’s drunk he’ll give some playful nips to your neck while he’s there
  * His arms will be locked around you, try to get up and he’ll whine “noo, stay” How can you say no to that face?
  * He will need almost constant reassurance that you really wanna be with him
  * Reassure him that he’s the only man for you and he’ll give you the biggest hug and kiss of your life



**Kieran**

  * This boy will bring you flowers ALL. 👏THE. 👏TIME. 👏
  * At least once a day whether its a bundle of wildflowers or a single brightly coloured one he thinks brings out your eyes.
  * If you’re ever taking a walk through the woods and he sees some flowers he thinks you’ll like he’ll try to be sneaky about picking them so he can give them to you later
  * He’ll slip one behind your ear before presenting the rest to you with a pink face and a smile
  * He’ll braid the hair of your horse for you (and yours if you ask) and he’ll even braid flowers into it’s hair.
  * Fishing dates are common even if you don’t fish he’ll enjoy the company
  * If you want to learn to fish he’ll happily teach you and he’ll especially enjoy it if he gets to hold you as he helps you cast your line
  * Even after you’ve cast the line/ are getting the hang of it he won’t want to let you go
  * He’ll wrap his arms around you, putting his head on top of yours or your shoulder
  * Look back/up at him and he’ll give you a cute little “hi,” with a goofy little smile
  * When he’s fishing he’ll get distracted by staring at you and won’t notice he’s hooked a fish until you point it out to him
  * At which point he’ll become flustered which you find absolutely adorable.



* * *

##  **NSFT**

**Bill**

  * This man can be romantic as hell in the bedroom
  * Slow and sensual kisses all over you, he’ll rub his beard against you just to tickle and tease you
  * He’ll love to kiss up your legs, nibbling on the insides of your thighs, before he gives oral
  * The man can perform magic with his mouth
  * His tongue moves in just the right way to make your toes curl
  * He’ll make sure you’re always good and ready for him before the main act
  * He can make you scream by pounding into like a goddamn animal
  * or make you sing with slow and deep thrusts



**Kieran**

  * Expect a lot and I mean A LOT of praise and terms of endearment in the bedroom
  * He is not shy about expressing how much he loves you through words or actions
  * He’s very vocal about how good you make him feel and how much he loves you
  * He’ll kiss you all over your face as he rolls his hips into you
  * When he’s close you’ll probably hear him gasp out “I love you” at least five times along with “I’m so lucky” and many many moans and whines




	17. Pokemon AU: Pikachu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Yay! Thanks for the ask. Really funny and cute, can I have Pokémon Au where Charles and Arthur s/o’s Pikachu loves spending the boys and play with Pokémon, and would annoy their trainer?? Thanks you. 
> 
> My response:   
> OMG Pokemon AU YEEEES (If you haven’t seen it already I made a few posts about what Pokemon I think each member of the gang would have.)
> 
> IDK if you meant the s/o of both Arthur and Charles or two separate s/o so I just wrote everything I could think of.

  * Charles would have your Pikachu on his shoulder _all the time_ , maybe even on his head sometimes
  * Ever can’t find it? It’s with Charles
  * If he’s ever eating fruit (like an apple) he’ll always hand up pieces to Pikachu to nibble on
  * If you’re hanging out with your Pikachu and Charles walks by expect it to jump on him and climb up to his shoulder



 

  * Ya know how Arthur is great with his horse and talks to it (and most animals) like they’re humans? He will have full out conversations with your Pikachu:
  * “Pika piiika pikaa"  “I know! I keep tellin’ em’, but does he listen? Noo!” “ _Pika_!"   "Yeah!”
  * Arthur will definitely bring Pikachu fishing after the first time Pikachu uses lightning on the water and gets a lot of fish (remember this is the same guy who bought three huge bass and told everyone he caught them. Any advantage to fishing he’ll take)
  * Your Pikachu will steal Arthur’s hat _all the time_ and when Arthur tries to get it back the whole camp will get to enjoy the sight of a grown man running around after a little yellow blurr with a cowboy hat on
  * I can imagine Arthur and your Pikachu getting into shenanigans/getting into trouble or breaking something and you’ll ask who’s fault something is and they’ll point at each other to blame them. (It would look so cute)



 

  * Both men will take Pikachu out with them when they go hunting just for the company even if they go together.
  * For being _your_ Pikachu it sure loves to be around those two




	18. Pokemon AU: Arcanine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: About a Pokémon AU how the gang react of reader how an Arcanine that was fearless power Pokémon (would go after Micha 😈) But was a good and lovable fire Doggo to its trainer?

  * Arcanine is a dog like Pokemon so yeah Micah would steer clear of it. (Wouldn’t even attempt to kick it)
  * The gang would be terrified honestly even if it is a Pokemon AU where everyone has Pokemon- Size wise Arcanine is 6'03" and 341.7 lbs. (OR 1.9 m and 155.0 kg) according to the wiki
  * They (gang) will see your Arcanine either fight or attack someone BUT then they’ll see it being all playful and like a giant puppy
  * It’s unsaid: Do NOT piss you or your Arcanine off
  * It’ll get along with a select few of the group (Namely: Arthur, Charles, and Bill)
  * Jack will ask all the time if he can ride on the back of it (nearly giving poor Abigail a heart attack, while John cheers on in the background)
  * I feel like you’d see a lot less of Micah, there’s no avoiding a 6 foot dog in camp




	19. Chubby S/O - Bill and Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask; Could I make a request? How about some Bill, Micah headcanons with a chubby s/o? Do they care about weight? What if someone made fun of them in-front of the boys? Ty ❤️❤️ 
> 
> My response:  
> Yay I can totally write this one cause 1) love these boys (even our rat man) and 2) I’m on the heavier side myself. Tried to write as much as I could

**Bill**

  * Bill would not care one bit about how big you are
  * He’ll love it honestly, more for him to hold on to ;)
  * Even if you’re heavier than him he’ll still want you to sit on his lap at the campfire so he can hold you
  * He’s a snuggler so you’re like a giant teddy bear to him~
  * He hears even a single bad word said about you and there will be blood.
  * If you’re ever feeling bad about how you look you can expect many kisses all over your face (in private cause honestly this man gets flustered af about PDA if he’s not drunk)
  * And if you’re really in private he’ll cover every inch of you in kisses (especially your thighs, he’s into legs)
  * He’ll brag about you whenever possible, he’s so proud that your his
  * He may not like PDA when sober but he’ll always have his arm around you in public and he’s not too proud to hold your hand (even though he will be blushing the entire time)
  * He’s honestly afraid someone will snatch you away from him
  * You’re so beautiful and such an amazing person he doesn’t know why you chose him out of everyone and he’ll feel like the luckiest man to be with you



 

**Micah**

  * He’ll act like he cares but honestly once you’re together he couldn’t give two shits about your weight
  * If he ever says anything about it before you’re together he was honestly just trying to get your attention (it’ll take some time but he’ll admit this to you eventually and will even apologize if he ever hurt your feelings)
  * (it’s my own personal headcanon that this man can be super sweet and soft he just doesn’t want people other than his s/o to know)
  * Anyone says anything bad and they’ll find a gun to their temple faster than they can blink and they better apologize to you quick or he’s pulling the trigger
  * If it’s a member of the gang he’ll deck them no problem but will also have some sort of comeback like “They’re just too much man/woman for you to handle”
  * He, like Bill, will like having more to hold onto, he’ll love to pinch and squeeze you
  * Being a bit of an ass man he’ll LOVE to give yours a big (very obvious) squeeze, especially in public
  * Expect a few spanks here and there too




	20. War (Undead Nightmare) Horse HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hi! Been reading your stuff and I love it all! I was wondering if you could do a HC or reaction of the camp if the reader had one of the four horses of the apocalypse (from the Undead Nightmare DLC from the first game) as their main steed. I have a preference for Death or War, but if you like one of the others go for it! 
> 
> My response:  
> Oooo this is so interesting. Let’s go with War because of flames

Well **Kieran** would be worried (and would _freak out_ the most) about the horse since it’s _literally_ ON FIRE

He’d also be worried about the other horses possibly catching on fire being near it.

 **Dutch** wants you on every mission/job that requires them to fight Colm or his men (or anyone they don’t mind dead)

 **Susan** already yells at Arthur for his horse being in camp… she will scream at you if your horse is in camp

You’ll teach the horse to light the campfires with a certain whistle and it’ll listen to you and a select few who use the whistle ( **Pearson, Hosea, Charles** )

 **Micah** wants to borrow your horse but it’ll nip at him

 **Abigail** will keep Jack from it but it’s actually very gentle with Jack

 **John** seems to be the only one your horse let’s ride it besides you…. _Strange_

 **Arthur** is just a confused and concerned boah


	21. Lovey/Dotting S/O Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hi! Could you please write hcs for Micah’s s/o also dotting and being so lovey on him. They’ve been there for as long as Arthur and John so some people get protective at first but in a way his s/o make Micah nicer in a way? Like his reaction and stuff to receiving such affection before they got together. Micah is my guilty pleasure (as well as Hosea-) but I love love love your writing!

  * It confuses the heck out of him cause most people in the camp don’t like him and yet you go out of your way to be nice to him on a daily basis
  * Arthur and John will be in big brother mode whenever you’re around him
  * They glare at him and warn him not to try anything with you and to stay away from you
  * They tell you to stay away from him but of course you ignore them and spend time with him anyways
  * Every day you greet him with a good morning (or afternoon/night depending on when you see him) and a smile
  * You ask him how he is and he’s stunned into silence the first time
  * When he comes back from a mission injured, while everyone else is checking on the other people who went on the job, you’re the one to check on him and be his nurse if you have to
  * You make sure he eats, that he’s getting enough sleep
  * At one point he finally snaps and asks you what your play is. What’s your deal?
  * When you answer that you just want to get to know him better or that you just wanna show you care he’ll stare at you for a solid 30 seconds
  * He’ll slowly start warming up to someone being nice to him
  * He’ll start asking you how you are, if you wanna sit with him by the fire
  * He’ll realize he’s starting to fall for you when he feels jealousy punch him in the gut at the sight of you laughing with any other man in camp
  * He won’t even try not to make it obvious that he’s upset
  * He’ll call you over or go over and insult the person that’s making you smile and laugh so much
  * Suggest the two of you go somewhere together and he’ll calm down
  * It’ll take him some time to work up the courage to actually ask you out
  * Pretty soon he’ll start offering little things he finds on jobs, trinkets or gifts
  * Maybe this gang isn’t so bad after all




	22. Charles - Super Short S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: How would Charles would react of if had very short ( kinda like Levi Ackerman/ Edward Erick) s/o who sweet and calm, but would get annoyed/angry if someone calls her short?

  * He’d love it and find it so adorable really. 
  * He’d probably try to warn people (in a comical way of like moving his hand across his neck frantically with wide eyes to tell someone to _stop talking_ ) mostly people in the gang who don’t know not to make fun of your height or he’ll just watch in amusement if the person deserves to be chew out.
  * If he has to, he’ll pick you up to hold you back from attacking the person who called them short (he can’t help but chuckle lovingly at the display)
  * He would adore holding you and would offer piggyback rides ALL the time for you
  * He’d also remind them everyday that he loves how short you are
  * You’d fit in front of him when riding a horse (like how Jack sits with Arthur) and it’s his favorite thing to hold you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly all I can think about is Charles holding a tiny s/o while they kick and try to punch at the person who called them short.


	23. Kieran and Socially awkward character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Socially awkward character and Kieran headcanon plz?

  * You’ll get along great; a perfect match! BUT
  * It’ll take a while for the two of you to finally get up the courage to actually talk to each other past brief hellos or good mornings
  * Kieran’s awkward too so he’d be too worried about embarrassing himself in front of you to notice anything that you say/do that could be considered embarrassing
  * The two of you will have many moments laughing at yourselves
  * Pretty soon the two of you will be so comfortable with each other that it doesn’t matter anymore,
  * Everyone in camp will ship the two of you, you’re both so you’re both goofy and awkward around each other that it’s simply precious




	24. (Female) Crush Asking him out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Can I get some headcanons of Kieran where his (female) crush asks him out? I love that sweet man😭❤️ 
> 
> My response:  
> (You’re not alone in your love~)
> 
> I love writing about Kieran ♥️

When she walked up to him, he glanced up and gave her a brief smile before looking back down to his hands on the table he sat at.

She asked him if he wanted to come with her into town to maybe get a drink but he didn’t respond

he thought she was talking to someone else

until she said his name.

He looked up at her in confusion. She was talking to him?

“Or we can do something you wanna do. You like fishing right?”

“Y-you’d wanna go fishin’ with me?”

He pointed at himself as he looked around (seeing no one else around)

“Of course with you, silly!”

“I-I’d- I would love ta go fishin’ with ya!”

He’s got the biggest grin on his face and looks so excited

He pops right up, pretty much bumping into her

“Oh, Sorry!”

He steadies her with a hand on her arm before he quickly takes his hand away

His face is already turning red

“I’ll get my- my rod and meet you by the horses?”

He’ll have a lil pep in his step, clearly happy as he starts towards where he keeps his rod

“Can we just take Branwen?”

He’ll freeze and stare, mouth open slightly

“Y-You- you wanna ride w-with me?”

“Yeah, how else am I gonna hold onto you?”

He tries to form words but is just sputtering sounds

Is he breathing? No? Whoops!

He’ll take a big breath and nod silently

…

His heart does flips as she holds onto him while they ride

He can feel the warmth of her hands through his shirt

As well as her breasts pressed against his back

He tries his best not to think about it


	25. Kieran's S/O kidnapped by O'Driscolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: I return for your delightful writing! Could I bother you for some headcanons concerning Kiernan and how he would handle a steadily-growing, serious relationship with an S/O being kidnapped/at risk of death by O'Driscolls, or some other gang?? Yknow, for the Feels - thanks so much! (that is, unless you've already had an ask like this)   
> *kIERAN, JESUS idk why i added another ‘n’ to his name 
> 
>  
> 
> My response:   
> Now, Ion’t normally do anything angsty so hopefully I didn’t make it too bad.
> 
> Let’s go with kidnapped by O'Driscolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING  
> I TRIED not to make it too angsty… I don’t think I succeeded ^_^” (Also didn’t realize how long I made this, whoops)

When he can’t find you around camp he gets worried

He tries to convince himself that you probably just went on a ride, your horse is missing

When your horse comes back without you on it…

When he sees a green neckerchief tied to the reins

His heart drops

He knows how ruthless they are

He’s seen what they do to people first hand

He’s terrified for you

He’s pretty sure he’s falling in love with you and now there’s a high probability that you might die if you’re not already dead

He blames himself

It it wasn’t for him loving you there wouldn’t have been a target on you

You would’ve been safe

He wishes they took him instead

He will BEG Arthur to help him get you back

He will be on his hands and knees, pleading - sobbing -  for anyone to help rescue you

Arthur of course will help

He makes sure the two of them have all the weapons and supplies they need (fire bottles, dynamite, ammo)

As well as some medical things (tonic or two, bandages)

Because he too knows what they’ll probably find

Kieran will kill more men that single day than he has in his entire life

Probably the most he’d ever killed

No mercy is shown to the bastards that took you

When he finds you he wants to scream

you’re beaten and bloody, he will just start _bawling_

The only words you’ll be able to understand is “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”

Before you pass out from your injuries

He’ll hold you the entire ride back and refuses to leave your side

He’ll stay by your side while you’re healing

He won’t eat, he won’t sleep, he’s not going to take his eyes off you for a second

His eyes are constantly red and puffy from crying

When he finally passes out due to exhumation he doesn’t stay asleep doesn’t last long

He wakes up from a nightmare (one of many) that felt so real he wakes up crying

The moment you wake up is when he cries the hardest

He was so afraid he was going to lose you

He tells you for the first time that he loves you and that he won’t let anything happen to you ever again


	26. Kieran's partner giving HIM flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: You talk about Kieran bringing his partner flowers and it’s sweet but how would he react to his partner giving HIM flowers? ❤️❤️🤔

He’d be shocked at first

pleasantly surprised

He’ll try to thank you but will have to stop and collect himself after stuttering out utter nonsense

“Th-thank you, really,” he’ll tell you with a sheepish smile

His heart is doing flips as you smile back

His cheeks are completely red

He’ll be bold and will give you a quick peck on the cheek

His smile growing as your cheeks go pink

He now has to go find you so many more flowers immediately


	27. Reader Saving Kieran from Bill (Gelding tongs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hi! Thank you for the matchup ! Could I request an HC ? Like Kieran reaction when reader start fighting Bill just after he joked on gelding Kieran (its an interaction we can see in the game, Bill is on Kieran)

  * You heard him scream, it echoed across camp
  * Then you heard Bill laughing
  * The moment you see what’s happening, you’re seeing red
  * You’re screaming at Bill as you storm across camp towards them
  * “Get the fuck off him!”
  * “What’s your problem?” he’ll grumble
  * Kieran looks up at you like you’re a literal guardian angel
  * He’ll stare open mouthed and wide eyed as you tell Bill off, above him
  * You make the larger man actually shrink back with how angry you are at him
  * Bill will storm off, grumbling under his breath
  * You extend your hand down to Kieran
  * He’ll need a moment to realize he needs to take it
  * Help him up and he’ll stumble out a thank you and a “Y-Ya didn’t need to do that…”
  * “Of course I did. He was way outta line. You’ve earned your place here.”
  * “Well- well thank you.”
  * “He gives you any more trouble just come find me, okay?”
  * “Oh, I don’t - you don’t need to do that, really.”
  * “I want to.”
  * The smile you give him makes his heart skip a beat and he simply nods not trusting his voice




	28. fluffy Sean headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hi! Can we please get some fluffy Sean headcannons please? Thank you!

  * He’s great with kids! (I saw him interacting with Jack and it was so cute - they were talking about a dead rabbit but it was still a cute interaction)
  * Thinks about having kids one day himself 
  * He’d want at least one girl and two boys. Twin boys preferably
  * He uses baby talk with his horse when no ones around to make fun of him for it. He adores Ennis.
  * He loves hugs, even more so when he’s had a few drinks
  * BIG snuggler
  * Knows how to Irish jig/riverdance
  * Get him drunk enough and he’ll just start dancing (but will most likely stumble, ask him again when he’s sober)
  * He sees Arthur as a big brother and really just wants to make him proud




	29. knife throwing character and Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Could you do a knife throwing character and Javier headcanon? I love your work by the way!

  * He’s very impressed with how well you throw
  * Will challenge you to knife throwing competitions
  * He’s a little sore about losing but, he honestly saw it coming
  * He’ll set up other competitions with others around camp (or in towns) and bet on you
  * Will give you (and teach you how to make) poison to cover your knives with
  * Will gift you with custom knives



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of as many things as I could, sorry it wasn’t much


	30. Fleeing Chap 6 to Mexico with Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: hcs for javier and his s/o leaving the gang in chapter six and fleeing to mexico at some point? like how they would handle it and how javier deals with leaving dutch, thank youuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, let’s see if I can make something decent for this lol

  * Well I don’t think they’d flee to Mexico only cause there’s still a huge price on Javier’s head at that point
  * But for the sake of Headcanons let’s pretend they can
  * He’ll be very torn about just leaving what’s left of the group
  * He’s easily the most loyal to Dutch, many people have said this
  * On one hand the man took him in when he was out on his own having to steal chickens to survive
  * On the other he can’t let you stay in this group that’s slowly dying off one by one
  * He won’t see your corpse, he refuses
  * You wouldn’t go to Mexico right away
  * There’s still a price on your heads in America
  * You have to be smart about it
  * Once you’re across the border Javier will turn to you and give you the most passionate kiss of your relationship
  * If you don’t already know Spanish (which I feel you would, being with him and all) he would give you daily lessons.




	31. Choosing the other side - Javier (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: I see that your headcanons are open! If it's not too much trouble, and I have a headcanon about a female reader who is Javiers lover and at the end of chapter 6 she stands with Arthur and John, against Dutch. How would Javier react? Thank you!
> 
> My response:  
> Oh I feel angst coming on. I don’t normally do angst only for the sake of my own mental health but I’ll give this one a shot

  * The moment he sees you step away from the group his breath hitches
  * His heart feels like it’s stopped cold in his chest
  * He watches, hurt clear on his face, as you take your stand beside Arthur and John
  * Tears are welling in his eyes
  * You give him an apologetic
  * There are tears clear in your eyes
  * This is hurting you as much as it’s hurting him
  * You break eye contact and his body moves as if he were going to take a step towards you
  * He wants to join you
  * Stay with you
  * He wants to run as fast as he can to stand by your side
  * But he can’t
  * As much as it’s breaking his heart
  * He can’t
  * He’s loyal
  * And he thought you were too



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t do too much cause like I said I don’t normally do angst. Hopefully that was good, I know it wasn’t much


	32. Helping with Panic Attack/Anxiety - Charles, Sadie, Sean, Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hey anxiety has been kicking my ass lately so could I please have Charles, Sadie, Sean, and Javier helping their s/o deal with their panic attacks? Thanks in advance 😊

##  **Charles**

  * He’ll be able to tell the moment it starts to happen
  * He’ll get you out of whatever situation is causing you so much distress if there is one
  * He’ll talk to you in the smooth calming voice of his
  * He’ll play with your hair to distract you
  * Brushing it, braiding it, stroking it
  * He’ll help you calm your breathing with deep belly breaths



##  **Sadie**

  * She gives you the nicest hug you’ve ever gotten
  * She’ll kiss your temple and hum a little tune as she rocks with you gently
  * She’ll kiss you on the nose in an attempt to make you smile
  * She’ll distract you by talking about whatever, anything and everything she can think of
  * She’ll hold your hand, fingers interlocked with yours
  * She’ll hold you and tell you how much she loves you and how proud of you she is



##  **Sean**

  * If possible he’ll have you tell him what’s causing you so much anxiety
  * He’ll listen as long as you have to talk.
  * He doesn’t care if you talk for an hour or ramble or stumble over words
  * He has all the patience in the world for you
  * He’ll try to distract you with jokes or funny stories, stories of his da
  * He’ll go on and on to bring your thoughts away from anything negative or stressful



##  **Javier**

  * He’ll play a calming song for you
  * Or hold you while he quietly sings one just for your ears
  * He’ll play with your hands
  * Gently holding them, rubbing his thumbs over the backs
  * He kisses each one of your finger tips
  * His lips stay on the back of your hands as he holds them up to his face
  * He’ll put one of your hands to his chest and tell you to focus on only his heartbeat
  * He’ll pull you close so your ear is against his chest as he rubs your back




	33. Poly relationship with Javier, Charles & Lenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Could you please write some headcannons for a poly fem or gender neutral reader with Javier, Charles & Lenny? I don't mind if it's relationshipy or a more casual vibe, I just love them all a lot. I know they're not your favs to write, so I won't mind if you don't wanna write for my request, I just thought I'd ask because I was so excited to see that you write poly stuff! thanks heaps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’ve never written for four people but sure I’ll give it a shot ^_^ And it’s not that they’re not my favs to write (I love all three of them) I just don’t know how good I am at writing them. 
> 
> Let’s go Gender Neutral just cause ^-^

  * Cuddle piles
  * Many many cuddle piles
  * Everyone takes turns each night holding someone new
  * One night it’ll be Charles holding Javier holding you holding Lenny
  * Or one night it could be Charles holding you and Javier holding Lenny
  * Mix and match, switch it up, everyone’s happy
  * I feel Javier is the one most likely to show PDA with Lenny being in the middle and Charles liking to keep intimate things private 
  * Javier will flat out kiss any and all three of you when he feels like it
  * Whether it’s on the lips or just a quick cheek peck



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn’t a lot, hope you liked it anyways ^_^ (sorry it took so long too)


	34. Sniper S/O - Javier, Charles, Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisstheassassins asked: Hello!! 💗 I see hcs are open. Can I get some hcs for the boys with an s\o who is a sniper? Real good one too. Like they never miss a shot. If that's too many people then could you write for Javier, Charles, Arthur and Dutch? Thank you 💗💗

  * You put Arthur’s sharpshooter skills to shame
  * Dutch and Hosea will tease him about it saying you should give Arthur some pointers
  * But he’s super proud of you and doesn’t mind the teasing at all
  * he’ll brag about you whenever he gets the chance



.

  * Javier will try, and try to win against you at shooting contests
  * He’ll think of so many challenges for you to do against him
  * He’s very persistent
  * Others will gladly sit and watch
  * Some will try to keep their laughing quiet when Javier loses for the nth time
  * He’ll sometimes whine at you “You’re just too good, it’s not fair!” but he’ll do it with a smile



.

  * Charles is also very proud of you and will often invite you on hunting trips
  * He’ll let you do most of the shooting
  * He likes to admire you more than hunt anyways



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you wanted Dutch too but I couldn’t think of anything else. sorry ^_^”


	35. Reaction to Bandana Kink (SFW) - Javier, Arthur, Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: how would bill, javier, and arthur react to s/o having a bandana kink (the bandana mask they wear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a kink but not nsft at all really

**Javier**

  * He doesn’t get embarrassed about it
  * In fact, when you first tell him he’s gonna be really excited
  * He will tease you about it all the time
  * Meaning he’ll tease you but not make fun of you for it
  * He’ll adjust it as if it’s too tight when he knows you’re looking



**Arthur**

  * Probably won’t notice for a good long while
  * Once he finds out he’ll let out a nervous chuckle and try to hide the blush on his cheeks
  * After that the first time you two are gonna  be together he, very shyly, asks:
  * “Ya want me to keep the bandana on?”
  * The sight of him, completely naked on the bed with nothing but his bandana and a blush *chef kiss*



**Bill**

  * He’ll be confused
  * “Yer sayin’… Ya _like_ when I wear my bandana?”
  * He’ll not really understand and ask if you wanna borrow it/do you want him to get you one 
  * When you explain it to him his face will go bright red
  * He’ll be a stuttering mess cause he doesn’t know how to respond to that
  * He’ll most likely use it to hide his blush




	36. Modern!AU Roommate Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kimmykimzombiequeen asked: Hey again! So I dont know if this was done or not yet but I was wondering if you can do some Modern!AU Roommate headcannons of the gang as if they all rented one big house together and what their day to day life in the house together would be like. Thanks!!

  * I feel like every morning you’d see **Dutch** and **Hosea** having coffee and sharing the newspaper
  * **Uncle** would be lounging on the couch ALWAYS
  * I can definitely see a line for the bathroom and **Arthur** at the front _pounding_ on the door for **Javier** to hurry up
  * He’ll come out, his hair _pristine_ and just say “all yours, amigo” with a smug lil smile
  * **Miss Grimshaw** will make sure everyone keeps their rooms clean 
  * She will scream at **Sean** many many times, his room is a blackhole disaster
  * I see the women having little “sleepover” parties (even though they’ll all live in the same house) where they do their hair and nails and all that
  * They’ll gossip and gush about the men ( **Molly** will talk about **Dutch** , **Karen** about **Sean** , **Mary-Beth** about **Kieran** , etc.)
  * They’ll rope in a few of the guys that don’t mind
  * **Charles** will let them braid his hair and he’ll probably end up braiding theirs as well
  * **Javier** will LOVE them doing his nails honestly (not a guy for any colour nail polish but if they can make his nails nice and neat he’ll let them.)
  * **Arthur** would be like the reluctant (but not really reluctant) dad who lets his daughter do his nails
  * Anyone makes fun of him for it (*cough* **Micah** *cough*) you can bet they’re gonna get punched
  * I see **John** and **Jack** playing with Nerf guns or having a water balloon fight (or like with super soakers) on a hot summer day
  * **Abigail** is relaxing or doing some gardening (I feel she’d like that) when she’s suddenly hit with a water balloon
  * Both boys freeze as she slowly turns/looks over
  * They’ll point at each other, holding any balloons behind their backs
  * The pure terror in their eyes when she grabs the hose
  * Everyone inside watching will be crying with laughter
  * Movie nights!
  * Their movie collection would be crazy big (because everyone has different tastes/likes)
  * **Dutch** will have gotten a popcorn maker for everyone to use



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want this too get too much longer so I’m going to stop it here ^_^ hope you liked those


	37. If they had a kid - Charles, Bill, Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: can you do hc for if the members of the gang had a little kid (i.e if charles or bill or javier had a child)

  * No matter who the father is the child will be best friends with Jack
  * (kid needs someone his age to play with, honestly)
  * I feel like their kids would be just like a mini them
  * **Charles** ’ would be super quiet and polite
  * They’d help out whenever they could (even if it’s dragging hay bundles that are as big as them across camp)
  * They will practice braiding on everyone they could and no one would have the heart to say no so _everyone_ would suddenly have braids if their hair was long enough 
  * **Bill** ’s would be a lil grumpy and would copy _everything_ their dad did
  * Besides the drinking of course, though they would pretend to, with like… they didn’t have water bottles back then so let’s say Bill gave the kid a flask to play with and they fill it with water.
  * They’ll cover their face (chin) with dirt and pretend they have a huge beard like his (until Miss Grimshaw makes them wash up)
  * **Javier** ’s would be a little prince/princess
  * He would spoil them whenever, giving them everything he didn’t have as a kid.
  * He would not let them have messy hair/face/clothes, etc.
  * He would scold them only in Spanish so the camp would know if they hear angry Spanish that his kid got in trouble.




	38. Kieran x Mary-Beth Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s all pretend a certain event (that we don’t talk about) doesn’t happen in chapter 4 and enjoy some headcanons

  * I see Mary-Beth finally getting to teach Kieran how to read and write
  * He will get distracted by admiring her and blush like a tomato when she catches him
  * He’ll try really hard and practice all the time so he can impress her with how well and how much he’s learned
  * He may ask her about certain words even if he knows them just so she’ll lean in closer to him to see what word he’s talking about
  * She finds his messy handwriting so endearing and just so him
  * She’ll give him his own journal when he gets good enough and you can bet he’s going to write about her in it
  * He’ll try his hand at poetry, probably crossing out well over 100 lines before he has something he’d want to give her
  * The poor boy will be way too nervous and shy to actually show her though
  * Maybe one day he’ll work up the courage
  * He’ll ask if he can read her stories (now it’s her turn to be shy/nervous)
  * Every little bit of praise from him about her stories makes her face more and more pink
  * When she’s finally taught him all she can he’ll be sad about it since that means they won’t spend as much time together
  * But when she says they should read together, the hope that fills his eyes is enough to make her blush




	39. Petnames for their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: what petnames would the gang members use? like who’d call their s/o darling, etc.

**Dutch**

  * Honey
  * Sweetheart
  * My Dear



**Micah**

  * Doll/Dollface
  * Darlin’
  * Gorgeous
  * Sugar
  * (feel like he’d also use something like SweetCheeks)



**Arthur**

  * Prince/Princess
  * baby
  * Sunshine
  * Darlin’
  * Peach



**Javier**

  * Cariño - Sweetie
  * querida(/o)  - darling
  * Mi amor - My Love



**John**

  * Angel
  * babe
  * Honey
  * Sweetheart



**Charles**

  * Dear
  * Dove
  * Lamb (maybe)



**Kieran** (said with a stutter of course)

  * Hun
  * Sweetie
  * Sweetheart




	40. S/O telling Micah she’s pregnant/ Baby born reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Could you write a HC for Micha and his s/o is preg his reaction before and after the baby?

  * He will stare at you, eyebrows raised but otherwise expressionless 
  * He’ll ask you to repeat yourself
  * When you do a grin slowly grows on his face and you’ll suddenly find yourself in the air being spun around as he laughs
  * Before the baby’s born he’ll be making bets with John
  * “Bet my kid’ll walk faster than yours did”, “bet he’ll be able to shoot a gun before yours” “bet he’ll be smarter” and stuff like that
  * Cause let’s face it he wants a boy so he’ll refuse to even consider the possibility that it could be a girl
  * And don’t even try to pick a name other than his
  * “It’s tradition!”
  * It’ll seem to anyone watching like he’s being firm and angry about it and ‘forbidding’ any other name but really he’s begging you to name it after him.
  * If you decide another name he’ll try to fight you on it but would let you get your way if you’re stubborn enough
  * When the baby comes
  * He’ll honestly just step back and let anyone who knows what they’re doing, help
  * He doesn’t wanna see it but he’ll come to you if you call him over
  * He’ll reluctantly let you hold his hand
  * He’ll look like a scolded child if you scream hateful things at him while you’re in pain
  * “I know ya don’t mean that,” he’ll mumble
  * As you’re giving the final pushes he’ll start repeating “Come on lil Micah”
  * If you decided on another name the two of you will start to argue
  * BUT
  * Boy names don’t matter because it’s a girl!
  * He’ll stare at that little red squishy bean looking baby and if you look close enough you can see tears in his eyes.




	41. Micah pining over reader who likes Charles (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nocturnofshadow asked:  
> Hi again, fren!! Here's a fun one - how about Micah pining (and being wildly jealous) over an S/O who's head-over-heels (or already dating!) Charles? :Dc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo I won’t lie I’ve been wanting someone to write pining Micah, guess it’s gonna be me, lol
> 
> I’m assuming you didn’t mean a S/O of Micah loving/dating Charles, lol
> 
> I’m gonna go with the reader just being head-over-heels for Charles but not in a relationship yet
> 
> Get ready for some angst~

  * He’ll stare at you from across camp often
  * Watching you do the most mundane tasks but somehow you look beautiful doing them
  * Every morning he’ll greet you with “Mornin’” and a smirk (maybe a lil tip of the hat)
  * And every night a “Have a good night”
  * When sitting at the fire or table he’ll always offer you the spot beside him
  * Or he’ll make sure to side beside you when you’re seated first
  * As if he didn’t hate the man already, when he sees the two of you together it tugs at his heart
  * He sees you smiling and laughing with Charles and wishes so desperately that it was him you were smiling at like that
  * He’ll be snappy with everyone the more he sees the two of you getting along
  * He’ll do his best not to let you see him upset in anyway
  * If he ever snaps at you, the hurt look on your face alone is enough to break his heart and make him want to shoot himself in the foot
  * He knows if he were to ever ask you out he’d get rejected
  * There was no doubt in his mind about that
  * Why would you go for him?
  * So he plans on never letting that happen
  * But he can’t help but keep watching you
  * Seeing your smiles, hearing your laughs
  * He hates that he feels this way
  * He knows the feelings aren’t going to go away any time soon
  * The final blow comes when he sees the two of you kiss
  * He wants to punch anything and everything
  * He wants quite literally to kill someone
  * His chest physically aches and he hates you for it
  * But he oh does he love you for it



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but the idea of him pining over someone is great to me I love it (honestly wish he’d pine over me, I wouldn’t mind), I’m sure someone could’ve written it better than I did though ^_^” hope you liked it anyways


	42. Crush asking Kieran to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wild-for-kats asked:  
> Hey! Whenever you're feeling up to it, maybe some HCs for Kieran? Maybe his reaction on seeing his crush having fun, singing, dancing at one of the parties? Then, later on during the party they ask him to dance? I just think it's a really cute scenario. ❤❤

He’ll watch from afar

a little smile on his face as sees how much fun you’re having

Everyone around the fire is singing but the only voice that stands out to him is yours

He wishes he had the courage to ask you to dance

He saw Dutch and Molly dance

Even Arthur and Mary-Beth danced for a bit

His smile grows as he imagines the two of you dancing

His eyes closes and he let the image float around in his mind

There’s no one else there, just you

You’re dancing so close to him he swears he can feel your heart racing as fast as his

He leans in…

“Kieran?”

When he opens his eyes he nearly falls out of his chair when he sees you standing there

You had asked him something but he hadn’t heard

So you ask again

The boy looks stunned but soon a huge smile is on his face

He takes your hand and lets you pull him over to the rest of the group

You put your arms around him and he puts his around you

He tries to ignore the fact that his cheeks a redder than Bill’s when he’s drunk

Maybe you’ll blame it on alcohol instead of his nervousness

He wishes he had more to drink

He wouldn’t feel so jittery

But then again, he wants to remember this moment always

You put your head against his chest and he swears his heart stops

He never wants this moment to end


	43. Sweet/Kind S/O - Kieran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Could you please write hcs for my baby boy Kieran and his s/o please? She’s just way to sweet and kind for her own good and just loves on him for days on end. I love him so much *cries*

  * Whenever you’re around there’s always a smile on his face
  * A huge one when you’re laughing together
  * A small (attempted hidden) one when he’s just admiring you or thinking of you
  * He thinks of you often, others around camp often say he looks like he’s having a nice day dream
  * You make him so happy he doesn’t know what to do with himself
  * He’ll wake up every morning and his heart will swell with joy when he sees you beside him
  * He’ll hold onto you, hiding his face in your hair/neck, and will just enjoy the feeling of love and safety
  * He’ll miss you like crazy when you’re gone but just greet him with a hug and a kiss and it’ll be all better




	44. S/O telling Kieran she’s pregnant/ Baby born reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> HCs for Kieran reacting when to his S/O telling him she's pregnant + his reaction when the baby is born?

-Telling him-

  * You’re gonna have his baby?
  * He will actually faint
  * No time to react, he will hit the ground
  * (Maybe if someone is nearby, like Arthur, he’ll be caught)
  * When he wakes up and you tell him again (cause he’ll think he was dreaming) he won’t faint but he’ll have a hard time standing
  * A huge smile is on his face as he sits there looking up at you
  * He’ll keep asking if you’re serious and that you know for sure
  * He’ll be so happy he’s going to cry and he doesn’t care who sees
  * He’s the type to scream out “I’m gonna be a dad!!”
  * I see him running up to Arthur, so excited: “Arthur! I’m gonna be a dad! Y/N’s pregnant! I’m gonna be a dad!!”
  * (Because let’s face it he probably doesn’t care about anyone knowing. I see Kieran as wanting to be friends with Arthur so badly)



-When it’s born-

  * He’s helped birth fouls so nothings gonna gross him out or freak him out
  * Though he will freak out initially when your water breaks
  * He’ll coach you through it, helping you breath, holding your hand, giving words of encouragement
  * He doesn’t take offense if you say anything in anger at him
  * He understands that he has no idea how much it hurts to push a person out of your body
  * When the baby’s cry breaks through the air he feels like he can’t breath
  * He’s filled with so much love for this tiny little potato looking thing
  * He’s gonna cry
  * Like he’s gonna BAWL




	45. Kieran being super ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Forgive me if this is strange, but do you have any headcanons for Kieran being really ticklish? He seems like the type that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =O in no way is that strange! Omg that’s so cute I never even thought about it. He does seem the type. 
> 
> Hope these are cute and fluffy enough ^-^

  * Honestly he didn’t even know he was ticklish
  * He’s never had someone try to tickle him before
  * Poor sweet boy never really had much physical contact that wasn’t meant to hurt him before you
  * He’ll be as surprised as you are when he makes a little squeak of a laugh when you just happen to brush against his side
  * He lets out the cutest laugh as he squirms away from your tickling fingers
  * Cheeks pink and a huge smile on his face
  * The two of you will end up on the ground, to the amusement of the camp (if they’re around)
  * “No fair!” he’ll try to tickle you back but will have to focus on trying to move away as he’s quickly brought to tears
  * When you finally give him mercy he’ll keep chuckling as he holds his sides
  * “Oh! My belly hurts!” He’ll laugh as he tries to catch his breath “My face hurts”
  * Give him a kiss on the cheek and he’ll get a goofy smile as his already pink cheeks go red
  * Being curious you try tickling under his arms
  * The boy jumps with an even louder squeak and his eyes widen in mock-fear
  * As hard as he tries, he cannot escape your tickling fingers so he resorts to a very blunt tactic
  * He’ll tackle you in a hug, holding your arms to your sides if possible
  * “No fair,” he’ll say as you grin at him
  * Feeling bold he’ll kiss your cheek
  * Giving you enough courage to kiss his lips
  * And that’s the story of your first kiss. The End.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went on longer than I expected it to and turned into more that just tickling but I’m okay with it. Hope you liked it ^_^


	46. Wedding - Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> getting married with javier hcs? 💗💗💗

  * Traditional Mexican wedding.
  * Or at least what they can do (I googled these so forgive me if I get something wrong)
  * El Lazo (a wedding lasso)
  * The lasso is placed around you by Dutch (who is performing the ceremony).
  * They have to use a literal lasso as they don’t have fast access to rosary beads that are that long
  * Las arras matrimoniales (wedding coins)
  * if they have to steal them they will but 13 gold coins are given to Javier then given to you as a symbol of his trust in you
  * He will go to any length to get you any dress/suit that you want (he won’t look at it of course but he’ll trust Arthur and Charles to it)
  * Speaking of them, they’re his best men
  * You’ll dance and party long into the night after the ceremony
  * Javier plays and sings a song he wrote for you just for your wedding
  * Dutch will put down the money for a hotel room for your first night together as a married couple ;)




	47. Javier coming back from guarma to Pregnant Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Could you write for Javier coming back from guarma and a lovely reunion with his very long time s/o? She gives him the news that she’s pregnant and his reaction along with the camps since she wanted to know first? I love Javi so so much as well as your writing ❤️

  * His knees already felt weak when he saw you
  * You were all he thought about on that island
  * Never seeing you again
  * Never getting to hear your laugh, feel your lips against his
  * When he sees you put a hand on your still rather flat stomach his heart leaps to his throat at the implications
  * When you actually tell him
  * He’s going to be the father of your baby
  * His baby
  * His legs give out in front of you
  * Tears fill his vision and the biggest smile threatens to split his face
  * His hands are on your sides as he kisses your stomach
  * He’s already talking to your stomach
  * Saying how much he’s going to spoil the baby with so much love




	48. Javier reacting to Micah being rude to his s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> javier reacting to micah being rude to his s/o

  * What did he just say to you?
  * Javier will stop whatever he’s doing (he could be in the middle of winning five finger fillet against Arthur) and he will go over to the two of you
  * He’ll, in a very polite way, ask Micah to repeat himself (maybe even a little chuckle)
  * “I’m sorry, I must not have heard you right; could you say that again?”
  * Micah will wish he’d kept his mouth shut as he’ll have a knife to his throat and a gun to his temple as he’s on his knees suddenly
  * “You even look in their direction again and you’ll regret it, bastardo”
  * He will not accept anyone talking to you that way




	49. Charles finding out crush is pregnant with Javier’s baby (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Ooooh how bout some headcanons for Charles, who Is in love with a female. But then he finds out that shes pregnant with Javier's baby. How would Charles react? Love your blog! x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this might get angsty. I’m slowly writing more angst when I really shouldn’t…
> 
> I went with reader being in a relationship with Javier, not sure if that’s what you meant

  * As if seeing the two of you together wasn’t hard enough to watch
  * Every kiss was like a punch to the gut
  * Every smile not directed at him
  * Every innocent touch that would never lead to more
  * He sees the two of you celebrating
  * His heart breaks with every beat
  * He’s eating when Javier tells everyone the news
  * His arm around you, huge smiles on both your faces
  * A sinking feeling in his gut as Javier puts a hand over your stomach
  * He not only loses his appetite but feels like all the contents of his stomach are going to come back up full force
  * But he has to smile and congratulate you two
  * Even if it hurts
  * Even if it feels like someone’s stabbed a knife into his heart and just keeps twisting




	50. Lenny Cuddling Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> What’s lenny like in bed (cuddling)? like does he move around, is he warm, does he steal blankets, etc.?

  * I feel like he wouldn’t move around too much, maybe a little but not enough to ever wake you (unless you’re a light sleeper)
  * If he’s ever holding you the chances of him moving go down by a lot
  * He is _very_ warm and will gladly let you use him as a heater under the covers
  * He doesn’t steal blankets but instead kicks them off sometimes since he is so warm
  * So if _you’re_ a blanket stealer then that’s perfect




	51. Courting Molly O'Shea Headcanons (GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nocturnofshadow asked:
> 
> Could i also request some HCs for miss O'Shea, regarding courtship (naughty or safe, I leave to you!) with a female partner? Please and thank you!

  * Bring her flowers and she will kiss you on the spot
  * She’s a HUGE romantic so anything you do that’s romantic will earn you a kiss (along with a blush and maybe even a giggle from her)
  * She loves to dance (even when there’s no music, she’ll just hum her own song if you don’t)
  * Just to be in your arms, she feels so safe and loved
  * Nothing else matters in that moment but the two of you
  * Loves to have her hair brushed. (She loves to be pampered in general)
  * Will happily cuddle in a bath with you (provided it’s big enough so you’re both comfortable, though she could always sit on your lap or vise versa) 
  * Speaking of laps, she’ll want to sit in yours all 👏 The👏 time👏  




	52. Bill "can I sleep with you tonight?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hc for Bill and his crush when she asks "can I sleep with you tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to assume you mean actual sleeping, lol
> 
> Warnings?: PTSD mention
> 
> Uhhh… this got long. Sorry?

  * You’re away from camp
  * Sent by Dutch on a job
  * BIll couldn’t be happier to have you with him
  * But he also couldn’t be more annoyed
  * He liked you. To put it plain and simple.
  * It was a lot easier to admire someone when there were other people to distract them
  * It was also easier when he could talk to someone besides you
  * He hates himself for it but when he’s talking to you, sober, he feels like a teenager
  * A boy who has no clue what he’s doing when it comes to women
  * But let’s face it he’s not the best at it now either
  * You’re traveling the better half of the day before you stop to make camp in a small clearing by a tree
  * You hitch the horses to the tree before you each get your tents set up 
  * Bill gets a fire going while you hunt some game for you both to eat
  * You manage to get a couple rabbits, enough for the both of you
  * You can see the dark clouds closing in as you approach Bill
  * He’s stoking the fire and nursing a bottle of whiskey
  * “Looks like it’s gonna rain,” you comment, quietly as you sit across the fire from him
  * “Yeah.” He nods and glances at you for a moment.
  * “You gonna share?” you ask as you motion towards the bottle.
  * He doesn’t want to but he holds out the bottle to you
  * After taking a long swing you hand it back to him
  * He hesitated on taking another sip himself and stares at the rim of the bottle where your lips had been
  * He shakes his head slightly before taking a long long sip
  * Thunder rumbles in the distance but he doesn’t notice your head snap up
  * “Sounds like a storm’s coming, the tents’ll hold, right?”
  * “They should,” he answers with a shrug. 
  * You hesitate, opening your mouth a bit
  * When you were at camp, or in a hotel, you felt safer
  * The comfort of people, especially those at camp, helped you calm yourself
  * You were never a fan of loud noises
  * sure you can deal with a gunshot something that could kill you
  * But thunder
  * Thunder turned you back into a little girl hiding under her bed in the middle of the night,
  * plugging her ears and humming to try and block out the noise.
  * Eyes shut tight so you wouldn’t have to see the flashes.
  * You tried not to visibly jump when you saw the first streak of lightning dart across the sky
  * It was still miles away but it might as well have been above you
  * Bill looks to you as you try to play off your reaction as you stretching or moving in your seat
  * He could hear the thunder too
  * Of course, being in the army, even though he didn’t stay for his full deployment, he had developed a type of PTSD
  * Like you he could handle gunshots and even dynamite
  * It was the distant sounds that got to him
  * The sounds growing closer until they’re right on top of you
  * The flashing, getting brighter and brighter
  * He took another swing of the bottle, draining it
  * As the two of you ate the rabbit you’d gotten, the storm grew closer
  * You had been working up the courage to say what you wanted to say
  * Helping Bill finish off another bottle of whiskey in the process 
  * Then finally you blurted it out, causing Bill, who was mid-swig, to choke on the whiskey
  * “Can I sleep with you tonight?”
  * He coughed and sputtered as you rushed to his side
  * “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to just say it like that!”
  * His face had turned red from all the coughing (and a bit from the drink) but it would have been turning a deep red either way
  * he’d managed to catch his breath and turned to you
  * “The hell’s wrong with you! Can’t just go shouted that at fellers!”
  * “I’m sorry.” Your own face is pink with embarrassment (and drink) “But… do you think I could?”
  * He swallows hard
  * “Just for tonight…the…it’s the storm,” you admit “I-I’m not good with storms when I’m…out here.”
  * He blinks and just looks at you a moment
  * He clears his throat and nods silently before realizing he needs to actually speak
  * “Yeah!” he chastises himself for yelling. “Yeah, you can, you can stay with me.. In my tent…tonight.”
  * He’d be lying if he said his heart wasn’t racing and spinning and doing somersaults and fluttering like crazy
  * “You… wanna…” he motions to his tent. “Now?” he mumbles. “B-before it starts to rain.”
  * You agree and the two of you enter his tent
  * Not a moment too soon as the rain started to pelt the fabric
  * It’s a bit of a tight fit and he motions for you to lie down while he closes the flap
  * He shifts in next to you, trying to put some respectable distance between the two of you
  * He’s about to ask if you wanted him to put something between them when thunder booms, still not quite overhead but close enough
  * He feels like he can’t breath in the best way possible as you move closer to him and put your head to his chest
  * He shifts his arm slightly and you fit into him just right
  * You don’t say anything when his arm lowers around you
  * “Y-Ya alright?” he asks his voice a lot quieter than you’ve ever heard him before
  * You nod against him and he hears you mumble a ‘thank you, Bill’ into his shirt
  * “N-no problem.”
  * You can 100% feel his heart racing and lift your head to attempt to look at him in the dark
  * “Are you okay?”
  * “‘M fine. T-Try to get some sleep.”
  * “Okay.” You nod even though he can’t see you before you nuzzle back into him
  * He takes a deep breath and a smile pulls at his lips




	53. Micah thinking the reader loves Kieran but they like HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Could you write for micah thinking the reader loves kieran but they dont and actually like him (micah) and to prove it they kiss him? ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda started out as headcanons… then got a bit into a bulleted drabble. Didn’t mean for there to be so much angst in this or for it to be so long. Whoops.

  * You honestly have no idea why Micah is suddenly so much meaner to poor Kieran
  * Seeing the man, recently off the tree, surrounded by people who not long ago wanted him dead…well, you took pity on him
  * Unbeknownst to you, every time you caused that boy to smile or even worse he caused _you_ to smile there’s a blond man who’s dying on the inside
  * Every laugh, every “sit by me, Kieran”, each “Good morning, Kieran”, or “How are you today, Kieran?” is like a serrated knife 
  * You keep twisting it and pushing it in deeper, totally unaware of how it’s shredded and mangled his heart
  * Before Kieran came along it was _his_ name
  * You’d ask _him_ to sit beside you, you’d tell _him_ good morning, it was _him_
  * His sour mood is _far_ from subtle
  * Everyone in camp has taken notice of it, even Bill
  * Bill was actually the one to try and snap some sense into the man
  * Micah had been growling under his breath as he cleaned his guns for the nth time that day
  * Not far away, you and Kieran were taking care of the horses
  * He could hear the two of you talking, _laughing_
  * Your laughter dug into his ears and bounced around his head mercilessly
  * Bill marched up to the crate Micah was sitting on and the blond looked up at him briefly
  * “Would you just go talk to them already?!”
  * “What are you talkin about?”
  * He’ll look back to his guns and rub the cloth on them even harder
  * “Everybody sees you watchin’ ‘em!”
  * “I don’t know what yer talkin’ about, Williamson.”
  * He’s tone suggests that Bill had better _walk away_. 
  * Before he can, though, Arthur’s walking up to them
  * “He’s just jealous they picked _Kieran_ over him,” he teased
  * “I’m not-!,” Micah snapped as he stood up and was very tempted to point his gun at the man’s head. 
  * Your laughter had stopped and he looked over to see you watching
  * Micah let’s out a huff and storms off towards Baylock
  * “Micah!” He nearly falters when you call after him
  * He reaches the horse and is ready to get into the saddle when you grab his arm
  * “Wait..“ 
  * He can’t look at you
  * “Get off,” he mutters. 
  * “Would you look at me? Please? … I miss you,”
  * He _whirls_ around at that, knocking your hand off his arm in the process
  * “Do you now?” He can’t help the growl. 
  * He clenches and unclenches his fists and grits his teeth
  * “Why don’t you just go run along with the O'Driscoll!”
  * He waves his arm out in frustration towards Kieran
  * Who is honestly hiding behind his horse at this point
  * “Yes, I miss you!” You practically scream at him. “Why are you being like this?”
  * “Oh I’m sorry, i’m not good enough company for you,”
  * “That’s not what I said!”
  * “You didn’t need to say it!” He barks.
  * His chest is heaving and he’s trying not to show any more anger than he already has
  * “You prefer to hang around the stable boy, be my guest, I won’t stop you!”
  * “I want to be around _you_ , you jackass!“ 
  * Before he can even open his mouth to shout back your lips are on his
  * It’s brief but long enough to get the point across 
  * When you pull away he stares at you, almost dumbfounded
  * “I like _you_. Idiot.”
  * You’re staring at the ground
  * You can feel the whole camps eyes on you both
  * The silence starts to bundle into regret in the pit of your stomach
  * you close your eyes, hoping to just somehow disappear
  * His large, rough fingers lift your chin
  * touching so lightly, as if he’s afraid to break you
  * You open your eyes to see something you’d never thought you’d see in his eyes
  * Relief
  * “Why’d you wait so _damn_ long to do that?”
  * And his lips are back on yours
  * His arms slide around you and he pulls you closer
  * The girls (Mary-Beth, Tilly, and Karen) cheer for you
  * They’d been the only ones to know of your feelings towards him




	54. M!Reader Confessing to Bill (Slight angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I have an idea with Bill and a male reader! Reader is interested in Bill but is too nervous to say anything to them until a drunk night at camp or in a bar. Bill pushes them away because he is confused and doesn't know how to feel. Micah finds out the reader is into guys and bullies him, Bill coming to protect reader. Bill will kiss them after, apologising and letting them know he is nervous about this. You can smut or not, I dont mind either! Lpve your work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, a million times YES
> 
> Okay, there’s a bit of angst in this but don’t worry. I might make a second part that’s smut cause this got kinda long…whoops…
> 
> Warning: Micah using homophobic slurs and being… well, Micah

  * You couldn’t help the way you felt about him
  * People around camp would joke about Bill in a way that gave you a sort of confidence about your feelings
  * But then his reactions would dash that confidence quick
  * You swore to yourself that you’d keep it to yourself
  * No good would come of telling him



…

  * It was the night of Sean’s return party
  * Everyone was celebrating, everyone was happy, everyone was _drinking_
  * There’s a reason why they call it _liquid courage_
  * After a few bottles you had no fear
  * Which is never a good thing
  * You saw him getting another drink from the crate near Pearson’s wagon
  * You stumbled over and gave him a big smile
  * Bill, also having had quite a few, returned the smile
  * “Help me carry these to the table, would ya?” he asked as he loaded his arms full
  * “Bill, could I talk to you a moment?”
  * “Sure!”
  * In the back of your mind you hoped that if this went bad, he would’ve been to drunk to remember this
  * But things don’t always work out the way we want them too
  * A great example of that was his reaction to you touching his arm and simply saying 
  * “I…I like you, Bill.”
  * At first BIll continued to grin
  * He _had_ heard you
  * He was _happy_ to hear that from you
  * But as you moved your hand down to his
  * His eyes widened and he pushed your arm away before he stumbled back from you
  * “ _The hell_ are you doin’?!”
  * Your hand snapped back to your side and you felt like you couldn’t breath
  * Your stomach was twisting and knotting painfully as he looked at you
  * The expression on his face
  * He was angry, he was confused, he was sad, he was… he didn’t know what
  * Feeling like you wanted to crawl in a hole… you ran
  * You ran from him
  * His hand twitched, as if it wanted to reach out to you
  * He watched you run out of sight, behind one of the tents, before he grabbed a bottle and nearly downed the entire thing



…

  * The next morning his head would be pounding but he would remember
  * He’d remember the look on your face for the rest of his life
  * The hurt, the fear, the sadness, the shame
  * After getting himself a cup of coffee he scanned the camp for you
  * He didn’t see you at first but _heard_ Micah
  * “Can’t get a woman so you gotta suck cock instead?” 
  * Fear hit Bill like a train as he saw Micah push you to the ground and stand over you, sneering
  * There were tears in your eyes as you held your arms up to block your head
  * Bill dropped his cup and without thinking stormed over
  * Micah was in the middle of laughing out a “fucking queer"
  * A hard shove and the blond is on the ground beside you
  * An unintentionally rough hand pulls you up
  * Bill pushes you behind him and takes a step closer to Micah, pointing down at him
  * “Ya better shut yer damn mouth!“ 
  * Micah just laughs, the stupid lil snort laugh he does
  * Before you can blink Bill is pulling you away from the chuckling man
  * You don’t get a chance to talk as he pulls you out of sight from everyone else behind the girl’s wagon
  * As soon as you stop he turns to you and his face is already red beneath his beard
  * He’s struggling to find words to say 
  * you don’t dare try to say anything and wait for him to figure out what he wanted to say
  * He doesn’t
  * Instead he grabs you by the upper arms
  * And suddenly his lips are against yours
  * It’s blunt and a bit sloppy
  * He pulls away and suddenly _you’re_ speechless
  * "I’m sorry!” he blurts
  * “For…the kiss?”
  * “No! Fer last night… pushin’ ya away like I did…”
  * “You don’t have to apologize… you’re not… you don’t like me-”
  * “But I do!" 
  * He cleared his throat as he shuffled his feet. 
  * "I’ve never…” he’s again at a loss for words “I’ve never really done this before…with a guy…”
  * “Oh…well… wait, does this mean…" 
  * He does his best to avoid your eyes until you move into his line of sight, a hopeful smile that makes his heart swell
  * "I don’t know,” he admitted “B-but I wanna try…”
  * “Try?” 
  * Your eyebrows go up at the implications (that he probably doesn’t mean to imply)
  * “You- _Being_ with you-! Together-! As a couple!” he kept clarifying 
  * “Are you sure… you saw how Micah-”
  * “Fuck Micah.”
  * “Well, I mean, I hope you don’t.” you joke trying to get a smile out of him
  * You get a nervous chuckle
  * “We’re outlaws, we don’ follow the rules of the world.” he says
  * “Meaning?” 
  * “ _Meaning_ …” he lets out a huff, trying to build his confidence “Meaning I wouldn’t mind… kissin’ ya again.” he finishes in a mutter
  * The grin on your face makes his heart flip
  * “Then do it.”




	55. John- S/O Super in-tune with nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> (If you don’t write John you can ignore this!) Hello! I was wondering if you would write John with a s/o that just very nature like. They like to plant things, animals of all sorts come to them and are just nice and docile to them, they sometimes walk around barefooted just because it feels better then shoes. The thought of John with a sweet small s/o melts my heart and you’re writing is too perfect!

  * He’ll watch in awe as a deer (rabbits, birds, etc.) just approach you without fear.
  * Birds land on your finger/arm
  * Rabbits let you cuddle them
  * Deer let you feed and pet them
  * He’ll be nervous af when a wolf approaches and you pet it and coo at it like it’s _a puppy_
  * He’ll help you with your garden (doing the “hard” parts or thing you don’t want to do, like lugging soil around or tilling the ground)
  * He’ll buy seeds for you as little gifts and loves the way your face lights up
  * He can honestly watch you in your garden all day
  * You’re so at peace and enjoying everything around you
  * He will constantly ask you where you left your shoes, with a small smile because he finds it absolutely adorable




	56. Javier embarrassing himself in front of crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> HC’s please, for Javier having a crush on fem!reader and trying to impress her but ends up embarrassing himself in front of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: injury

  * He _just happens_ to challenge Arthur to five finger fillet while you’re in earshot/in view
  * All during Arthur’s turns he’s sneaking glances towards you to make sure you’re watching
  * He tries to hide his smirk when he sees that you are
  * It’s his turn and he focuses
  * Doesn’t hit a finger once, he even does a flourish at the end of his turn
  * However
  * He makes the huge mistake of looking up and sees you’re no longer looking over at them
  * He hears Arthur’s reaction a moment before the pain hits
  * “JESUS Javier!”
  * Now you’re looking over
  * And your eyes are wide
  * And you see how he’s _stabbed himself_ in the back of the hand 
  * It’s not deep, but oh man does it hurt
  * “Mierda!”
  * I see this as something he would do
  * It’s embarrassing for him cause he messed up SO bad. (but on the bright side maybe you’ll be his doctor)




	57. Charles - Super Short S/O (more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobodiesheartlessshitblog45 asked:
> 
> Have another Charles short s/o request. How would react of having a s/o that was shorter than him, would had to stand on then tippy toes kiss him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s not long AT ALL but this is all I could think of

  * He would find it so cute
  * He already finds you adorable
  * But when he sees you go on your tippy toes his heart melts
  * Sometimes he’ll have mercy and pick you up or lean down to meet you halfway (or more than half)
  * Most times he’ll let you go on your toes to kiss him then he’ll lean down to kiss back so you don’t stand like that for long




	58. Bill's crush getting him gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> First of all, I shit myself every time you post because i absolutely love your writing and it makes me smile every time :) Second of all, could I get sum Gud hc's about Bill having a crush on a reader who gets him flowers an like little gifts? I just really love the thought of Bill having nice things idk why. Thank you in advance!

  * He will stare at you with an ~~adorable~~ utterly confused look on his face
  * He’ll ask who put you up to this (thinking someone is making fun of him/his feelings for you)
  * When you tell him you just wanted to give him something nice
  * He is so glad he has such a big beard
  * His face is so red
  * He’ll stumble over words as he accepts the gift
  * He’ll finally manage a “th-thanks”
  * He has to get you something now
  * As soon as no one’s looking at him, he’s looking for any pretty wildflower he can find
  * He doesn’t know how many is enough so the bouquet he’s made needs two hands to hold
  * The women will gush and giggle as he presents them to you
  * Accept them with a smile and his heart will soar
  * Give him a kiss on the cheek and it’ll spin
  * He has an even more adorable look on his face as his neck and ears go red




	59. Lenny teaching you to read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello, can i ask for an HC with reader who want to know how to read so badly that Lenny teach it to them, and Lenny is so good at teaching that reader want him to teach them everything he knows ~ Thank you

  * He’s absolutely honored and so excited to teach you
  * After you ask he’s already planning out lessons in his head
  * The fact that you asked him and not Dutch or anyone else in camp who can, it makes a smile stick to his face for the rest of the day
  * He’s very patient with you and will always make sure the information is sticking
  * He doesn’t mind spending an hour on one sentence
  * He’ll teach you to read, to write, about books he’s read, (his opinion on Evelyn Mille, much to Dutch’s displeasure)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of as many things as I could for this one.


	60. Charles hopelessly in love with Javier’s S/O (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I get an angsty scenario of Charles who is hopelessly in love with a female whose in a relationship with Javier? Please and thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a headcanon but way too short to be it's own thing.
> 
> Why are there so many people who want to see Charles sad =(

He watches from his bedroll by the fire, pretending he’s looking at those flames instead of the thing that really burns. The two of you are in your own little world. Javier is sitting on the log on the other side of the fire. You in his lap. You seemed to always be in his lap. Charles closes his eyes and imagines you in his lap. He’d hold you close and press gentle kisses to your hair. Interlace your fingers with his. You’d look at him with so much love and devotion in your eyes. Your lips parted slightly as he leans in-

A giggle breaks him out of his fantasy and he opens his eyes to see Javier whispering in your ear. 

…

He hears the two of you in the middle of the night sometimes when you think he’s asleep.

“Ah, Javier, Charles is right there,” you hiss out in-between a small moan.

“Then you’d better keep quiet, Hermosa,” he purrs. 

As hard as he tries, Charles can’t block out the sounds, the image of the two of you together. 

…

He does his best to get over you, to move on. His heart won’t let him. The spark of joy at seeing your smiling face, the warmth when that smile is directed at him. It feels amazing as it slowly chips away at his heart with each passing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry Charles T-T People keep wanting you to feel angst!


	61. Non-sexual Nudity and Intimacy  (Arthur, Charles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> How about some headcanons for non sexual nudity and intimacy for Charles and/or Arthur. Maybe some cuddling? I'm a slut for romantic things like that idk

**Arthur**

  * He loves to hold you in the bath
  * He won’t try to start anything even if certain things touch
  * Feeling your skin on his is such a comfort to him
  * Loves to hold you in general
  * Put your head on his chest and let him stroke your hair



**Charles**

  * Naked Naps
  * He also loves to hold you
  * He likes to trace his fingers over your back
  * In random spiral patterns
  * Light kisses on your head
  * He’ll bury his face in your hair




	62. Self Conscious Reader (Javier, John, Arthur, Dutch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can I request some modern boys of your choosing at the beach? And their chubby s/o has a bikini on and she feels kinds self conscious but they think she looks like a literal goddess? Or not modern when they go skinny dipping or smth. Kinda fluff with reassuring?  
> ___  
> Anon:   
> Can I get an hc of Javier, John, Arthur and Dutch supporting a really self conscious female reader please? You don’t have to write it if you don’t want to 💕💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combining two since they’re similar.   
> We’re gonna go mix and match with the modern thou cause I could think of only some for some of them  
> Positive body image time !! WOOHOO!

**Javier (Skinny Dipping)**

  * Will tell you how beautiful he thinks you are every time he sees you
  * “Ay, Hermosa. Let me see that smile,”
  * Then he’ll kiss your forehead to get you to smile if you’re not already
  * Will worship your body during sex or just whenever you’re naked around him
  * He’ll finally convince you to go skinny dipping with him and he’ll stare with this lil smirk on his face
  * “Ay, who told you you could be so sexy, chica?”
  * He’ll make a show of fanning his face and letting out a whistle



## 👙

**John (Modern - Bikini)**

  * Is not quiet (AT ALL) about how he thinks you look
  * “Damn girl, yer lookin’ fine!”
  * “How’d I get so lucky?”
  * He’ll splash you in the water and hug you from behind
  * “I wish you could see how beautiful you are…”



## 👙

**Arthur (Skinny Dipping)**

  * Is totally self-conscious about his body as well
  * He thinks all his scars, bullet wounds and cuts, make him ugly
  * “You don’t wanna see me naked,”
  * He’ll laugh it off but the more you convince him to go with you the more his heart swells
  * “Only if I get to see you in that water,”
  * Say anything negative about yourself and he’ll shush you with a kiss and put his forehead against yours
  * “Someone needs to fix yer mirror cause all I see is a gorgeous woman.”



## 👙

**Dutch  (Modern - Bikini)**

  * “Oh darling, you are a sight to behold.”
  * He’ll make you spin slowly for him
  * no matter how much it makes you blush
  * “You’re gonna make all the other women jealous,”
  * He’ll kiss your forehead
  * “While I make all the men jealous.”




	63. Cuddling HCs (Charles, Javier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> you did lenny for the cuddling thing, what are charles and javier like to cuddle (separately, unless you wanna do the poly relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well I’ve already done a post about a poly relationship with the three of them and cuddling so I’ll do them separately here ^_^

**Charles**

  * Arms are locked around you
  * Loves your head on his chest
  * The sound of your gentle even breathing calms him and helps him relax
  * You are his teddy bear, accept it.



**Javier**

  * Likes to hold your hand while the other arm is around you
  * Your fingers interlaced together
  * He’ll bring the back of your hand to his lips
  * Placing very light kisses on your knuckles and the tips of your fingers
  * Will hum some romantic song, occasionally saying a few quiet words (in Spanish of course)




	64. Pokemon AU: Absol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobodiesheartlessshitblog45 asked:
> 
> Can I have a Pokémon/RDR2 au. How would Gang react if reader has Absol who is very intimidating Pokémon, but loves and plays with Jack??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo provided in case someone doesn’t know what Pokemon it is

  *   * According to wikia: height is  3'11" (or 1.2 m) and weight is 103.6 lbs. (or 47.0 kg)
  * So while it’s not the biggest, it’s still bigger than Jack
  * And it may be fluffy but it will tear someone apart no problem
  * At first Abigail will freak out when it comes near the boy
  * But once she sees how gentle it is with him she’ll only freak out internally
  * She’ll slowly but surely get used to it and realize that it’ll keep Jack safe when she can’t
  * Jack loves to cuddle with it and ride on it’s back
  * At night it’ll keep Jack warm while also protecting/guarding him
  * It’ll warm up to John quickly (He smells like Jack. Or rather Jack smells like him… it can tell John is Jack’s father)
  * It’ll trust anyone Jack trusts
  * It will not trust Micah ONE BIT
  * It may look more feline than canine but it still has claws and Micah will keep his distance
  * Cain loves it. It’s his new best friend
  * Think of a cat who looks annoyed (but tolerates) the hyper dog. That’s them.
  * Will hunt for the camp (as cats do) which Pearson will appreciate 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought of as many things as I could for this one
> 
> (I had more stuff but tumblr ate that version of the ask)


	65. Petnames from their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> what petnames would the guys like to be used on them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna do these for the same guys I did for the other version. Thought of as many as I could.

**Arthur**

Honey, Dear, Romeo

**Dutch**

Darling, King, 

 

**John**

Johnny boy, Honey, 

 

**Kieran**

Baby, Sweetie, Sweetheart, Cutie

 

**Javier**

Amor (love)

Hermoso (handsome)

Papi (Basically Spanish “Daddy”)

 

**Charles**

Tiger, Love

 

**Micah**

Babe, Sexy, Handsome, Big Guy


	66. If they had a kid - Dutch, Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Do you have any HC'S for the gang members having children and raising them? (e.g. Dutch, Javier, Micah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a few for some characters (Including Javier so I’m not going to do his here) But I'll do the other two here

**Dutch**

  * I feel he'd raise them much like how he raised John and Arthur
  * They'll know how to read and write as soon as they're able
  * He'll teach them to con/get what they want (but will also know when they're using what they've learned on him)
  * They’d learn to shoot with the help of their Big Brother Arthur
  * John wouldn’t do too much with them because Abigail would get on his case about being around HIS son
  * Would still see them as a sibling though
  * Would get along with Jack
  * But would probably also get Jack into trouble with them (Convincing the poor boy to have a bottle shooting contest when Jack’s never touched a gun)



**Micah**

  * His child has to be tough
  * No crying, no whining
  * Will know how to shoot by the time they're 4
  * Probably would NOT get along with Jack
  * (Might even bully Jack)
  * Micah is raising them so expect some slurs before people like Arthur and Miss Grimshaw get through to them that it’s NOT OKAY
  * Without the others helping Micah’s child WILL turn out to be a little shit like their father lbr



 


	67. Making Molly Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How would Molly O'Shea react to her s/o doing everything in their in power to make her happy like getting her gift and bringing her to nice places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This girl needs someone like that

  * She will SWOON
  * Any gift will make her smile
  * Any gift with extra thought put in (personalized, a favorite of hers) will make her cry
  * Tears of joy, don’t worry, but she _will_ cry
  * You will be rewarded with many many kisses and a big tight hug
  * She'll be super excited to go anywhere (especially with you)
  * Bring her to a nice restaurant and the smile will stay on her face all nice
  * Take her dancing and she’ll have the time of her life
  * Set up a romantic picnic on the edge of a lake at _just_ the right time for the sunlight to hit the water at _just_ the right angle
  * Candles and Roses? Check!
  * Her favorite meal? Check!
  * Another gift? _Check!_
  * She’s honestly planning your wedding in her head
  * She’s utterly in love with you and will let you know




	68. Giving them gifts (Javier, Micah, Kieran, Arthur, Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> hello, i hope you’re doing well today! could i request for some headcanons with javier, micah, and kieran (and others you might think could fit with this), for a reader who likes to make small things for them/give them little presents? (ex. flower crowns, pretty watches, small origami animals, etc)

**Javier**

  * Appreciates the thought and sentiment behind each gift
  * He’ll ask you put anything like watches or things that can be sold in the gang’s contribution box though
  * He’d feel guilty about having nice things when it could help out everyone
  * He makes sure you know that he really really appreciates you wanting to gift him something though and sincerely hopes he hasn’t offended you
  * Of course not, he’s thinking of everyone instead of just himself
  * You’ll just have to give him things that can’t be sold
  * You make him origami Mexican paper stars and he’ll hang them around his (and Charles, who doesn’t mind) tent
  * The first one you give him honestly almost makes him cry, he will hug you though



**Micah**

  * Will act tough 
  * He’ll pretend he doesn’t like the gifts (especially the flower ones)
  * But secretly he has a box he keeps them all safe in
  * If you get him a nice watch he’ll wear it for at least a week before he possibly sells it
  * Any jewelry he finds he’ll bring it to you to see if you want them before he sells them
  * First time you gave him a flower crown he ripped it off his head
  * When he saw the look on your face he quickly put it on your head
  * “Looks better on you”
  * Will _floor_ anyone who laughs at him for (from then on) accepting the flower gifts



**Kieran**

  * Will _cherish_ each and every single thing you give him
  * He loves the origami figures (Especially if you make him horse ones)
  * Will blush and be flustered whenever you present something to him (no matter how many times you’ve done it before)
  * He’ll be so surprised when you first give him something 
  * His shock won’t go away for a while honestly
  * Bring him something and his immediate reaction is “Th-This is fer me? Really?”
  * Will try to make Origami figures for you
  * But will end up having to ask you how to make them
  * it’ll take him forever to give one to you though once he can make them



**Arthur**

  * Know that table he’s got by his bed?
  * _Covered_ in origami animals from you
  * He’ll draw the shapes beside his sketches in his journal too
  * Will hang up any flower things you give him in and around his wagon
  * He doesn’t care if any of the other men laugh or poke fun
  * They were gifts from you and he’s going to treasure them, he’s proud to have them up
  * Every time you give him one he’ll say he doesn’t deserve it 
  * but will accept it with a thank you and a smile



**Bill**

  * Another who will act tough
  * But will punch anyone who laughs at him for having/wearing your gifts
  * He’s going to be red in the face but _will_ wear either a flower crown or necklace if you made it for him
  * Your smile is worth any embarrassment
  * He’ll think you’re making fun of him when you first give him something
  * “Who put you up to this?”
  * But after explaining to him you really _are_ just giving him something because you want to-
  * Red faced and stuttering as he tries to thank you




	69. Super ticklish s/o (Sean, Kieran, Arthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to reddeadrevival:  
> Heyo! Can we get some hcs of Sean, Kieran, And maybe Arthur with an insanely ticklish s/o please? Thank you! I love your work

**Sean**

  * This man will tickle you AND tell jokes to get you to laugh until you can hardly breath
  * He’ll be laughing right along with you
  * Mostly at his own jokes
  * You’ll both be laughing so loud that Grimshaw (and others) will shush you multiple times a day
  * Any excuse to put his hands on you, honestly he'll take
  * He'll tickle you at the worst times too
  * Dutch is giving a speech?
  * He's gonna get ya
  * Trying to sleep
  * He's gonna get ya



**Kieran**

  * He really LOVES the sound of your laugh
  * He’ll tickle you in short bursts, when you’re least expecting it
  * Going fishing with him and haven’t caught anything yet?
  * he’s gonna get you under the arms to distract you from being upset about your lack of luck
  * Cuddling by the fire?
  * he’s gonna get you in the sides just so you move into him more
  * He’s also very ticklish
  * the two of you will easily have each other crying of laughter
  * much to the amusement of camp



**Arthur**

  * His favorite thing to do
  * Sitting by the fire
  * He's gonna tickle you
  * Trying to do chores
  * He's gonna tickle you
  * Trying to take shooting lessons FROM HIM
  * he's gonna tickle you
  * Ever since he found out how ticklish you are he just loves to do it
  * He'd never say it aloud (maybe in his Journal) but your smile and laugh do something to his heart and he can't get enough of it




	70. Bill w/ s/o who's an inch taller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to reddeadrevival:  
> Heyy can I get some headcanons for bill with a s/o who's like an inch taller than him?

  * He'll act grumpy about it when people in camp poke fun
  * "I'm just slouching!"
  * He's honestly okay with it
  * it's not that big of a difference anyways
  * So he has to look up an inch to meet your eyes, so what
  * Your lips are still close enough for him to kiss you easily 
  * He can easily put his forehead against yours
  * This also means you can take turns being the big spoon
  * He honestly LOVES to be held and to be the little spoon




	71. Badass S/O - Trelawny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi! Uh would you write for Kieran and or Trelawny with a bad ass type of s/o. But as they’re all assassin like on the outside alone they can be the most goofiest and sweetest person to only them?

  * You honestly scare him sometimes
  * He’s seen you on a job
  * He’s seen how serious and deadly you are
  * He’s never seen you miss a shot or lose a kill
  * Everything you do he’s in awe of
  * In camp others know not to test you or upset you
  * They have also seen how handy with a knife you are
  * But when you’re just with him
  * It’s like you’re a whole other person
  * There’s this whole other side to you that only he gets to see
  * Your eyes light up in wonder at his tricks
  * You giggle at all his jokes
  * When he pulls a flower ‘from your ear’
  * You attempt to copy his tricks and fail so badly that the two of you are laughing till you cry




	72. Reaction to learning you share his feelings (Arthur, John, Kieran, Sean, Bill, Micah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey! Could you do a HC for Arthur and John (and any gang members you'd like to add!) when they have a crush on someone and how they'd act after finding out their crush returns their feelings? Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some of these I went with it being that the two of you had then gotten together after he found out while others I went with as he found out not by you and that you don’t know that he shares the same feelings. If that makes ANY sense at all whatsoever.

##  **Arthur**

  * Super happy
  * Will smile at you more than he normally does
  * He’ll be the one to initiate the first time you hold hands (and most times after)
  * He wonders what would your kids look like- wait Kids?
  * Yeah he wants you to have kids with him
  * He thinks he could do the father thing if it was with you
  * He daydreams about you two living in a huge house
  * Your two kids running around in the lawn
  * With the dog
  * He daydreams about life with you often
  * He’ll write about it in his journal
  * He will draw you at your wedding
  * He’ll hide his journal _much_ more than before
  * If you ever saw those pages he honestly thinks his heart would stop
  * He’s so in love with you but doesn’t want to scare you away
  * When this boy falls he falls HARD



##  **John**

  * This is GREAT
  * He can’t believe it! You like him the way he likes you? YES!
  * What does he do now?
  * Presents
  * People like presents
  * But what to get you
  * Flowers
  * Flowers are nice
  * Are those weeds or flowers?
  * They’ll do, it’s the thought that counts right
  * They’re weeds
  * He gave you weeds
  * But he did it with such a smile on his face that you didn’t even notice
  * Not that smooth at asking you out on a date lbr
  * But give him mercy and say yes because the boy’s trying
  * He’s not great at the romance
  * He’ll go to Dutch for advice
  * “Read her poetry? Really? I dunno, Dutch”
  * “Trust me on this, son,”
  * And he does
  * He’s flustered and honestly doesn’t understand the poem he’s reading
  * The effort he’s put into the date makes you take pity on him and end his suffering
  * By kissing him of course
  * Those lips can do better things that read poetry and he agrees wholeheartedly



##  **Kieran**

  * As if he wasn’t nervous af _before_ you knew about his feelings
  * He’ll be _hella_ nervous now
  * Even _more_ blushing and stuttering
  * What if he messes up?
  * Says the wrong thing? Does the wrong thing?
  * How does he get you to go out with him now?
  * What’s the next step?
  * WHAT SHOULD HE DO?
  * He would so go to Arthur for help (“Arthur, I-I need yer advice”)
  * He’ll bring you flowers
  * (more than he already brought you as “a gift for a friend”)
  * ~~He’ll give you actual flowers though not weeds~~
  * He may need some reassurance from time to time that you wanna be with him once you’re together
  * And while he’ll never say anything, it’s easy to see when he needs that extra peck on the cheek or squeeze of the hand
  * For about the first week you probably won’t see his normally skin color on his face
  * It seems he’s _always_ blushing (it’ll actually concern you but he’ll assure you he’s fine)



##  **Sean**

  * If you didn’t know his feelings before (how could you not lbr)
  * You will now
  * He’ll shout it from the rooftops
  * I wish I was speaking metaphorically
  * Well not the rooftops but he will _climb a tree_
  * Or onto one of the wagons (while Grimshaw yells at him to get down)
  * He’s so excited to know you like him the same way
  * He’ll be super smug and cocky about it, definitely
  * “Knew ya couldn’t resist tha Macguire charm!”
  * Say goodbye to chairs
  * His lap is the only chair he’ll have you sit in when he’s around
  * He’ll still flirt with you as if you weren’t going out
  * Especially when drunk
  * He’s the type to ask you if you’re single even though he’s already in a relationship with you
  * Then pout when you say you’re not single



##  **Bill**

  * Won’t believe it
  * He’ll think someone’s playing a prank on him
  * He’ll do his best not to react as he looks for whoever must be hiding in the bushes
  * He’ll distant himself a bit at first
  * Pretend he wasn’t super happy to hear about your feelings
  * That his heart didn’t flip with joy
  * That he didn’t want to just pick you up, twirl you around and kiss you right there in front of everybody
  * You’ll have to tell him a second time
  * Convince him that you really do return his feelings
  * “You know me, Bill, I wouldn’t trick you like this,”
  * He wants so _desperately_ for it to be true
  * But he doesn’t want to get his hopes up
  * “If ya really do like me…then kiss me,”
  * Surely if you were joking you wouldn’t kiss hi-
  * You’re kissing him
  * He can’t breath
  * The feel of your lips pressed to his is all he can feel
  * He lets his joy show and soon he’s spinning around with you in his arms



##  **Micah**

  * “Ya really shouldn’t,”
  * He knows you could do better
  * That there are better men/good men out there that you deserve
  * He knows he doesn’t deserve you
  * But damn does it make his heart swell when you tell him
  * He doesn’t wanna drag you down with him
  * He wants to make sure you’re safe and protected
  * He needs to know that you’re committed
  * He’s in this for the long run
  * He won’t be able to let you go that easily now that he knows you feel the same way
  * Is he a bit possessive? Oh yeah
  * But only because he doesn’t want to lose you
  * He’s an outlaw and that already puts you in danger
  * “I can keep ya safe, but you gotta stay with me wherever I go and whatever I do”
  * This makes him sound kinda “yandere” but it’s not meant to
  * He accepts the fact that one day you might wise up and leave him
  * Will he try to stop you? Yes
  * Will he let you go?
  * As much as he doesn’t want to and as much as it’ll hurt
  * Yes
  * Until that day he’s going to enjoy it
  * For however long it lasts
  * He’ll savor every touch, every kiss, every smile directed at him
  * He’s not the best at communicating his feelings but he’ll make sure you know how crazy he is about you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what happened with that Micah one, that got kinda angsty and I’m sorry.


	73. Charles- S/O Super in-tune with nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> You know the headcanons you made about John with the reader who just loves nature and animals ? What about the same with Charles ?

  * Loves to sit with you in the forest
  * Or anywhere in nature really
  * He’ll forego shoes as well when you do
  * You’ll spend many days with your feet in the river just enjoying the day
  * Or laying in a meadow with deer sleeping peacefully beside you
  * Many nights watching and naming the stars
  * He’ll watch in awe, with a huge smile, as animals come close to you
  * He’ll hold a rabbit, pet a deer, etc.
  * He loves that you care about animals as much as he does (possibly more)
  * I can see him making a flower crown for you
  * You’re in a field together  (maybe that Lilac field in the Big Valley region of the West Elizabeth)
  * The wind gently blows the flowers
  * He watches you dance/spin a huge smile on your face as you enjoy the sun on your skin
  * You look absolutely breathtaking and he can’t keep his eyes off you




	74. s/o calling them super sweet baby names (Dutch, John, Kieran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> husbandits asked:
> 
> headcanons on dutch, john, and kieran's s/o calling them super sweet baby names around camp?

Dutch

  * No one dares to tease him about the names
  * Besides Arthur and Hosea, really
  * He can deal with their teasing as long as it means you’re happy
  * He’ll call you sweet names as well, ever trying to be a romantic
  * (often reusing ones you’ve used on him)



  
  
  


John

  * Will pretend to be annoyed by it
  * Will be a bit embarrassed by some depending on where you are
  * If you’re in camp and he’s with the other guys
  * He’ll give them a glare and grumble at them
  * He’ll ask if you can keep the names between the two of you while at camp
  * But after seeing your pout he decides he’d rather deal with teasing than you being sad/upset
  * If you’re out in Valentine or Strawberry
  * He doesn’t give a damn what others think
  * He’ll put his arm around your shoulders proudly
  * Kiss your forehead and call you something equally as sweet



  
  
  


Kieran

  * Blushing
  * Lots of blushing
  * He’ll adore every name you call him 
  * Even if others make fun of him for them he’ll never tell you to stop
  * His heart grows warm every time you call for him
  * No matter what the name




	75. Superhuman! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Heyyy can I get headcanons of the gang reacting to a superhuman Reader? Like reader gets injected or bitten by some weird science thingy (Spider-Man sorta) and then they end up have no super strength and all that  
> Also if you don’t mind. About that superhuman Reader, can u make the reader a teenager   
> (The superhuman request) sorry about that my phone auto corrected. I was thinking like super strength and enhanced smell, hearing, sight and touch.  
> Like reader accidentally rips doors open by accident and when they punch someone that person goes flying into a building. Reader tries really hard to hide their new abilities but can’t

  * The **Mary-Beth, Tilly** and **Karen** are the first to notice anything is up
  * You confuse the heck outta them when you tell them “ **Grimshaw** ’s coming, better get back to work”
  * And the next minute the woman is there looking for someone to yell at for slacking off
  * **Grimshaw** hadn’t been yelling, and you weren’t even looking in the direction she’d come from
  * So how’d you know? (You could hear her say something to Mr. Pearson on the other side of came before she started to march over)
  * You’re at a bar with **Bill** , **Sean** , and (even though he wasn’t invited) **Micah**
  * Well **Bill** starts something and a brawl breaks out
  * You have to defend yourself against some drunk
  * The crashing sound makes everyone stop
  * And they all turn to see the guy you’d punched had gone out the window
  * From where you were standing by the bar
  * Thankfully everyone was drunk enough that they figured their mind was playing tricks on them
  * Though **Micah** now avoids angering you as he actually saw you punch the guy
  * On a job with some of the guys, you’re robbing a homestead
  * There’s a locked shed
  * **Javier** tosses you a lock pick before he, **John** and **Arthur** go to the main house, barn and side barn
  * You don’t mean to but you figure, why waste time with a pick?
  * And so you end up breaking the door off its hinges
  * You try to put it back
  * But end up breaking wooden frame of the door
  * When they come back…
  * “What the heck happened?” **John** ’ll ask
  * “It broke. The uh- it was probably real rusted. It just fell…” 
  * You try to dismiss it and make them forget but **Javier** and **Arthur** really aren’t buying it
  * **John** doesn’t really care as long as you didn’t get hurt when the door “fell off”
  * Now while most of camp has their suspicions from incidences you’ve had with or around them
  * No one knows for sure there’s anything abnormal with _you_
  * Until one day **Charles** is replacing one of the wagon wheels and asks for your help
  * Yours, **John** ’s and **Bill** ’s that is
  * He figured it would take about the three of you to lift the wagon enough for him to put on the new wheel
  * As hard as you try to not _actually_ lift it
  * You do
  * And the wagon almost tips over
  * It crashes back down as you back away
  * Everyone’s staring at you
  * You scan their faces
  * Concern **(Hosea, Dutch)**
  * Fear **(Karen, Kieran, Micah)**
  * Confusion **(Arthur, John, Bill)**
  * Awe **(Jack, Javier, Mary-Beth, Tilly, Sean)**
  * A mix of all four (pretty much everyone else) 
  * **Hosea** is the one to step forward and ask if you’re alright
  * You answer honestly
  * “I don’t know”
  * **Arthur** pipes up
  * “ **Pearson** , wha chu been feedin’ them?”
  * Then **John**
  * “Yeah, I want what their havin’!”
  * Both smiling towards you
  * “Me too! Me too!” **Jack** ’ll cheer making everyone chuckle, lightening the mood some
  * Relief washes over you as **Hosea** and **Dutch** express concern for your well being
  * Instead of getting upset that you almost broke the wagon or could possibly break other things
  * Miss **Grimshaw** will ask you to help out more, so get ready for that, unfortunately
  * As will **Dutch** (but Hosea will keep him from relying on you too much)
  * **Hosea** is there whenever you wanna talk even if it’s not about handling your powers
  * You’re mostly sent on recon stuff. Overhear where some loot is, see how many people are down in that canyon guarding that chest, etc.
  * A few people still avoid you out of fear but they slowly warm up to it
  * **Karen** takes the longest.
  * You think she doesn’t trust **Trelawny** ’s “devil” magic?
  * She may or may not have asked **Swanson** to “help”
  * **Micah** avoids you just so he doesn’t accidentally piss you off
  * And **Kieran** is still a bit skittish but when is he not?




	76. Comforting s/o after they're yelled at by Dutch (Arthur, Charles, John, Javier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> i saw that video of dutch yelling at miss grimshaw and please please PLEASE can you do some hcs of arthur, charles, john, and javier comforting their s/o after they get yelled at by dutch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6, no spoilers but these are set in chapter 6

**Arthur**

  * Will go and yell right back at Dutch, right away
  * No one speaks to you that way
  * After he’s done yelling at the man,
  * He’ll honestly find some excuse for Dutch’s anger
  * “He’s just stressed is all, he didn’t mean none’a what he said”
  * Offer to take you into town to distract you
  * He’ll offer to show you some of his most recent sketches
  * You’ll get caught up in looking at the drawn flowers or a deer that you’ll forever all about the rest of camp



**Charles**

  * Is the calmest about it
  * Sure he’s angry at Dutch for upsetting you
  * But he won’t let it show
  * His focus right now is you
  * He can deal with Dutch later
  * Right now you need him
  * And he’s going to make sure you’re feeling better asap
  * A calming scenic walk or maybe a slow horseback ride



**John**

  * Will not defend Dutch’s anger, at all
  * But also won’t bother with confronting the man
  * “He’s losing it, you did nothin’ wrong!”
  * “Shouldn’t speak ta you that way”
  * You’ll end up having to help him calm down
  * Effectively making you forget that you even got yelled at in the first place
  * Then he’ll end up having to apologize for making it about him
  * But honestly by then you’d forgotten _what_ Dutch had even yelled at you about
  * all according to John’s plan, ~~it so was not~~



**Javier**

  * Will honestly have an internal conflict in his mind
  * He wants to be loyal to Dutch, he trusts him and he’s got a plan, right?
  * But on the other hand he can’t bare to see you upset
  * He won’t talk to Dutch about it
  * But he will tell you that he’s on your side
  * Which he is
  * As much as he’s loyal to Dutch if it came down to Dutch or You?
  * He’d pick you.
  * Always
  * He’ll pick up his guitar (which he hadn’t touched since arriving at their new camp)
  * And he’ll play/sing you your favorite song




	77. Romantic HCs ftm reader (Arthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Thank you for answering! Could you write Arthur with a ftm reader? Maybe some romantic hcs and even some nsfw if you’re comfortable with it of course but again thank you for your writing 💙💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I shouldn’t just assume but I’m going to use he/him pronouns for this one. I didn’t even attempt nsft because I honestly have too many questions, and no one to ask, and I didn’t wanna offend anyone by putting the wrong thing.

  * Will reaffirm you every day
  * Supports you 110%
  * A lot of “There he is!” 
  * “Hey handsome.” is another you’ll get often
  * As well as “How ya doin’ boah?”
  * Anyone says anything bad/mean to you about being trans (or about anything really)?
  * They’re gonna find a fist in their face before their face hits the dirt
  * Anything about him being with another guy? 
  * Fist -> face -> dirt
  * No one talks about him and his man like that
  * If someone unwillingly uses the wrong pronoun he won’t outright correct them for you but will repeat what they said with the correct pronoun
  * “Yeah he is (whatever it was they said).” 
  * If you’re smaller than him he will pick you up often
  * Just to hold you
  * If not he still likes to hold you and will settle for cuddles 
  * By the fire, in bed, or anywhere really
  * Loves to take horseback rides with you
  * Either on two horses or one
  * (He honestly prefers one cause he loves to hold you)
  * Will always invite you to a “boy’s night out” with him and Lenny
  * When he’s not asking out for a date night with just the two of you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope these were good enough ^_^ I tried to think of as many things as I could.


	78. Demon!Reader (Fire powers, horns, tail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> imagine the gang with a reader whos got cool demon horns and a tail who's 24/7 summoning fire to flex on the mortals

  * After they get over the initial shock…
  * **Swanson** is probably going to freak out the most and will probably clean up his act a lot quicker than canon
  * He’s going to suddenly have a lot more crosses (that don’t do shit against you lbr you’re too badass)
  * **Karen** is going to freak second to most and will probably always be wary (and will stick close to Swanson)
  * **Jack** is gonna ask **Abigail/John** when his tail is gonna grow
  * Cause he thinks it’s so cool you have a tail
  * He’s gonna ask all kinds of “kid” questions
  * “Do your horns come off?” “Can you teach my to do that?” “Why does **Reverend Swanson** keep throwing water on you?”
  * Get ready to be the official _Firebringer_ ™ (Side note, Love Starkids)
  * **Pearson** will ask you to help cook things
  * If anyone goes camping they will ask you to come along/are very glad when you come along
  * Even though they have matches, free fire is still free fire
  * Best defense ever
  * **Milton** and **Ross** will F OFF once they see how you can literally burn them and their men to a crisp
  * Everyone will survive
  * **Sean** is on thin ice though cause he’s gonna pull on your tail one night while he’s drunk
  * And you’re going to burn his eyebrows off
  * He’s going to wake up, not know/remember and just be utterly confused as people laugh at him throughout the day ( **Arthur** laughing the loudest)
  * Until **Karen** takes pity and shows him a mirror
  * You are NOT allowed near dynamite
  * It’s a camp rule after a… certain incident
  * Let’s just say **Dutch** needed a new tent… and pants



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked these, now I really wanna go watch Firebringer again. If you have no idea what I’m talking about YouTube Firebringer Starkids and you’ll find the full musical. 10/10 recommend.


	79. Comforting Molly (after "I see the way you look at her" scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> So I was playing rdr 2 and you know that scene between Dutch and Molly where Molly is like "I see how you look at her Dutch" you know the one so I was wondering if you could do headcanons for reader comforting her afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I write anything I just wanna say this makes me think of that vine:
> 
> “He doesn’t deserve you. If he doesn’t treat you right by now, you’re gone”
> 
> “I’m gone”
> 
> “Now go chop his dick [off]!”
> 
> Anyway!~ This got kinda long. I have strong feelings…

  * You’ve honestly seen the way Dutch has been looking at the younger girl as well
  * You know how much Molly adores him
  * How in love with him she is
  * She doesn’t deserve that
  * He doesn’t deserve her
  * And you tell her that
  * “He shouldn’t be doing that when he’s with you.”
  * “You deserve someone who you don’t have to worry if he’s flirting with other women”
  * “It shouldn’t even be a possibility in his eyes”
  * Remind her that even if he flirts with the girl, that Mary-Beth is a nice enough girl that she wouldn’t do that to her
  * Yeah the others may find her annoying and a bit “stuck up” since she’s with him
  * But they can see how in love she is with him
  * And if anyone’s a sucker for romance it’s Mary-Beth, 
  * she’s on Molly’s side (as are Karen and Tilly)
  * Reaffirm her so much
  * Cause honestly it’s a hit to her self-confidence/self-esteem
  * Remind her that she’s beautiful and that _he_ should be lucky to have _her_
  * Not the other way around
  * Cause she could get any man she wanted
  * She doesn’t have to settle for a man who would do that to her
  * If words don’t seem to be working (or don’t work well enough) take her out
  * Plan a day trip for the two of you
  * No camp stuff, no drama, no Dutch
  * Get a carriage or buy train tickets
  * And bring her to Saint Denis
  * You may not have the money to buy her fancy things (and lbr neither does she)
  * But she’ll still enjoy it
  * Take her to a show
  * Window shop
  * Just ride the trolley around town 
  * When you finally get back to camp
  * Enlist in the other girls to help cheer her up
  * The four used to be closer before she got with Dutch
  * That night, instead of sleeping in his tent, she stays with the girls



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want her to be happy, omfg do I want her to be happy. Dutch did not deserve Molly AT. ALL. SHE DESERVED BETTER


	80. Reader screams at a spider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you follow my main [tumblr] you’ll know I’m having a spider fiasco rn… Kinda. And it got me wondering. Who out of the gang would help with a spider? And how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are my headcanons for if reader found a spider and they have arachnophobia or just don’t like spiders.

**Would drop what they were doing and come running when you scream:** Arthur, John, Kieran, Charles, Javier, Sadie

 **Would call from where they are to ask if you’re okay:** Bill, Dutch, Hosea, Sean,

 **Would let someone else handle it but would keep an ear open:** Uncle, Strauss, Molly

 **Would calmly/less urgently walk over to see what was happening:** Micah, Susan, Tilly, Karen, Abigail, Jack

 **Would _recognize_ the scream as a “spider” scream and stay away:** Lenny, Trelawny, Reverend Swanson, Mary-Beth, Pearson

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Would Squish it for you:** Micah, John, Susan, Dutch, Sean, Karen, Sadie,

 **Would gently remove and relocate it:** Kieran, Hosea, Tilly, Charles

 **Would do either:** Arthur (couldn’t pick one for him)

 **Would be screaming right along with you:** Mary-Beth, Jack, Reverend Swanson,

 **Would get someone else to deal with it:** Abigail, Molly, Uncle, Strauss,

 **Would silently keep an eye on it in case it moved before it was dealt with:** Bill, Javier, Trelawny, Lenny, Pearson

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Would comfort you after:** Tilly, Karen, Hosea, Abigail

 **Would triple check for more for you:** Arthur, Charles, Sadie

 **Would be triple checking their own tents:** Lenny, Trelawny, Pearson, Bill, Javier, Sean, Mary-Beth, Kieran, Reverend Swanson, John, Jack, Molly

 **Would get on with their day(after discretely checking their tents):** Susan, Micah, Dutch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random and not normally how I format things but it’s 5:30am and I’m getting tired ^_^“


	81. Werewolf!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I've been seeing a lot of non-human readers recently. So how about a werewolf reader gang headcanons?  
> &  
> anonymous asked:  
> how would the gang react when they find out reader is a werewolf even when they're not in wolf form they act like a dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to combine two asks since they’re similar

****Before they know/find out

  * One day **Jack** ’s playing with a stick
  * He gets bored of it and throws it
  * You had been helping **Tilly** with some chores
  * She sees your whole body flinch towards the stick
  * As if you wanted to go get it
  * “Are you okay?”
  * “Yeah, I’m fine. Just.. scared me is all.”
  *   If you’ve gone a few days without a bath you tend to get itchy
  * You won’t full out use your leg to scratch but you will rapidly scratch behind your own ear
  * Causing a few members of camp to stare
  * “What? It was really itchy.”
  *   When your hair gets wet,
  * Either by bath or rain
  * You tend to shake your head
  * No one really noticed how dog-like this was until Cain did it a moment after you
  *  You’re really good at hunting
  * So good that you always come back to camp with the best deer and plumpest rabbits
  *   You’ve growled at some people on more than one occasion
  * You freak the hell outta **Micah** when you growl at him
  * You’ve actually bared your teeth at him once so he thinks you’re crazy
  *    **Mary-beth** is the one to finally figure it out
  * Since she loves reading she’s bound to have found a book about werewolves
  * It just so happens she finds one on a full moon
  * The same night you leave on a little ‘hunting trip’ by yourself.
  * When you come back she confronts you
  * You chuckle nervously as you deny it but she throws fact after fact at you
  * Until she gets one wrong
  * And you correct her
  * “I don’t eat people! That’s gross!”
  * You stare at each other as she grins at you
  * With a big sigh you hold out your hand
  * “Gimmie”
  * She hands you the book and you proceed to tell her what’s correct in the book and what’s fake
  * “Okay, it’s pure coincidence that I left on a full moon” you say as you roll your eyes “I don’t have to wait to change and no- before you ask, I don’t howl at the moon.”



 After a lot of convincing from her, you tell everyone

  * **Micah** avoids you
  * He doesn’t like dogs, he likes wolves even less
  * “Knew there was somethin’ off about them.”
  * Growl and snap your teeth at him and he’ll actually yelp
  * **John** is also a bit iffy
  * Considering wolves clawed his face up, he has every right to be
  * “I’ll tell the locals to leave you be”
  * “Thanks…?”
  * You’re now the main provider of food for camp 
  * (As if you weren’t already)
  * If they ever need to track someone down,
  * You’re on it
  * You go with **Arthur** on Bounty Hunting things a lot
  * Saves him time and he gives you half the reward
  * **Jack** will wanna see your other form
  * **Abigail** will be super embarrassed (and nervous) and apologize 
  * “But I wanna see!”
  * “Just think Cain… but bigger. Much bigger.”
  * As with anything even remotely useful Dutch will want to exploit it to its full extent.
  * “What’s the plan, Boss?”
  * “I’m not saying you maul Colm and his men in his sleep… but I’m not… _not_ saying that.”
  * “Gross, **Dutch**. Gross.”
  * “You don’t have to _eat_ him!”
  * **Kieran** is even more nervous than he normally is around you
  * “Just… you don’t eat horses, d-do you?”
  * “Of course not!”
  * “O-Oh good.”
  *  Overall they’re very accepting
  * You’ve been with them long enough that they know you’d never hurt them
  * Of course as with anything occult **Karen** and **Swanson** are on their guard
  * But eventually they relax around you.




	82. Reader Who Left (Angst?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwuttaja asked:  
> Can please do a angst
> 
> so the reader was once part of the gang, but left for one reason or other. now the reader has a gang of her(his) own. the van der lindes bump into the readers gang while they both tried to rob the same train. take it from here?
> 
> i love your writing by the way, stay safe uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a deconstructed fic… it got long cause I just kept typing and typing and idk what happened.

You hadn’t left on the best of terms with the gang

Some of them were sad to see you go

You shared hugs and “I’ll miss you”s

Others were angry that you’d abandon them like that

Were they not your family?

Didn’t you love them?

Were they not good enough for you anymore?

Those who were angry didn’t even see you off

…

They hadn’t seen you in years

There were some new faces you wouldn’t recognize

And a few missing faces that would make your heart ache

If you were to have a reunion with them it wasn’t meant to go like this

…

Arthur was the first one you saw

As he entered the train car you pointed your gun, as he pointed his

Thankfully the two of you paused long enough to see each other before either of you fired

He and the others had thought the train stopped because they fired their weapons in warning

In reality it was your gang that was there first

Your gang took out the driver and stopped the train

They heard gunshots and you went to confront whoever it was

You weren’t expecting him

He looked hurt and relieved at the same time

Hurt to see you again

Relieved to see you alive

You wanted to hug him

You’d missed them all so much

“What are you doin’ here?” he asks.

“We were here first.”

“We?” 

He frowns. You’d _replaced_ them.

“We got less people than you. We’ll split it. For old times sake,” you offer

You hear footsteps and next see Javier and Sean

They stop dead in their tracks

Sean looks overjoyed

Javier looks angry

“Well, look at you!” Sean exclaimed. “Bet ya never though’ you’d hav’ ta deal wit’ me again!”

Sean was ready to hug you

Javier looked ready to shoot you

“They got here first” Arthur says “But they offered to split with us.”

“Robbin’ a train all by yerself, there?” Sean sounded proud and amused.

It’s then one of your men enter the car

“Boss, ya okay-?”

They pull out their gun but you hold up a hand and they lower it.

“Boss?” Arthur asks with a proud smile he’s trying and failing to hide

“Yeah,” you nod. “Didn’t want the title,” you add with a shrug.

“Didn’t give ‘em much choice,” your man says. “Rounded everything up this way.” He motions behind him.

You nod.

“We’ll take our leave then. They get the rest.” You motion to the three.

The four men look shocked for different reasons

“Yer not even gonna pop by an’ say hi?” Sean asks with a disappointed frown

“Boss, we only cleared two cars,” your man protests. 

There were about five more cars filled with supplies and such.

“They have more mouths to feed,” you tell him. “We have enough,”

“You sure?” Arthur asks

Javier is silent. 

He missed you

He can’t tell you that though

You left them

You _betrayed_ them

You had _replaced_ them

You were _family_

and you just went and got a new one like they didn’t even matter

“Get the others, we’re leaving,” you tell your man.

Sean starts to whine but Javier smacks his arm

You turn and walk past your guy, leaving the car before hopping off the train

You whistle for your horse

Then you see them

Dutch, Lenny, Bill and a few unfamiliar faces.

The three look shocked while the others look confused.

Arthur exits the other side of the car and hops down

He walks up to Dutch to explain

You’re leaving everything in the last five cars to them

Dutch calls out to you and you stop as your horse reaches you

You make eye contact and he nods

You return the nod before mounting your horse

Three other horses approach upon the whistles of their owners

Then the four of you are off

Never to see the Van Der Linde Gang again

Or so you thought

…

It was as if fate was playing a sick joke on you

You saw them all again

Over the next week you had bumped into more and more of them

Mary-Beth and Tilly at the store

You almost started crying when they hugged you

Arthur again and Charles (Who you didn’t know) while out hunting

Arthur had to explain who you were

The three of you had been hunting two deer who ended up in the same area

You offered them the rabbits you had already gotten but they both refused

Bill, Micah (who you didn’t know), Javier and Lenny at a saloon one night

Lenny gave you a small wave and a sad smile

while Bill and Javier gave you the cold shoulder

Micah just sat there in confusion until someone explained

…

When Arthur bumped into you for the _third_ time, 

You were sitting at a table at the saloon, your boys at the bar having a good time

Arthur saw you and you saw him at about the same time

He finally decided to do what the world seemed to want him to do 

he sat down across from you and let out a sigh

“How are they?” you asked. “Everyone.”

You couldn’t stop the words from leaving your lips. You had to know.

“Good…kinda.”

“How’s Jack? And Abigail?”

“Good. Boy’s four now. John came back.”

You smiled at that.

“Lost a few…Jenny, Mac and Davey.”

Your smile fell.

Jenny had cried the most when you left

You missed her and were hoping to see her again

“I’m…sorry,”

You didn’t know if you were speaking to Arthur or to Jenny

“Picked up a few new ones though,” He leaned back in the chair. “Even got us an O’Driscoll.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

He chuckled at the expression on your face

“Ex-O’Driscoll. Saved my life actually.” He seemed reluctant to admit it

“Hosea?”

“Alive. Still has that nasty cough.”

“The girls? I saw Mary-Beth and Tilly but… Molly and Karen?”

“All there, Miss Grimshaw keeps ‘em busy.” This made both of you smile.

“Is he mad?” you finally ask. 

“You mean Dutch?” You nod.

“He knows you had your reasons…” he hesitates on his next words. “If you wanted to come see every-”

“I can’t,” you cut him off. “I’m sorry Arthur. I am, but I just can’t.”

He nods silently. 

“I miss them all more than you ever believe but I can’t see them all. Just seeing Tilly and- I’ll want to stay and-”

“He’d let you,” he says.

“What?”

“He’d let you come back. I could talk to him-”

“Don’t. I left for a reason… I can’t go back.” You put a hand on his and he stared down at the table.

His hand moved to hold yours and he nodded.

“Just don’t get yourself killed out there,” his voice was soft. 

“I’ll try not to,” you feel tears welling up in your eyes

As he stood up to leave, they fell

“Arthur!”

He stops and looks to you

“You too. Don’t get killed out there.”

He smiles.

“I’ll try not to,” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I… don’t know what I just wrote… was that angst? was that good? probably not… I hope you like it anyways. I did try.


	83. Reader with extremely heavy Australian accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could u do a hc list of the gang’s first reactions to the reader who has an extremely heavy Australian accent (and they swear in like every second sentence oops 🤭)

  * Expect a lot of “What?”s 
  * Especially from **Arthur** and **John**
  * “And they say our accents are thick” **Sean** ’ll say to **Molly**
  * **Jack** will giggle “You talk funny”
  * And will honestly try to copy you in that adorable (not making fun) way kids do (cause he likes it)
  * “Are they… they _are_ speaking English… right?” **Javier** will be so confused
  * “I think so…” **Charles** will say but won’t sound certain at all
  * “Are you sure?” **Bill** will be equally dumbfounded
  * When the swearing starts
  * Loud GASPS: **Susan, Tilly, Mary-Beth, Abigail**
  * Covering Jack’s Ears: **Abigail**
  * Covering their own ears: **Swanson**
  * Laughing their asses off: **John, Sean, Karen, Uncle**
  * Watching in silent amusement but smiling: **Arthur, Dutch, Hosea, everyone else.**




	84. bilingual reader x Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> HCs for Javier and bilingual reader having conversations in Spanish? I know you did the matchup with him, but more detail would be cute 💙💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure! I’m going to format this with translations right after the Spanish. - “Ejemplo.” (Example.) -

  * Most of the times it’s casual conversation
  * Without either of you really thinking about it
  * Bring him a bowl of stew: “Gracias cariño.” (Thank you, dear)
  * Seeing him after a mission/job: “¿Cómo estás?” (How are you?)
  * You’re walking by his tent: “¿Me traerías mi guitarra?” (Would you bring me my guitar.)
  * Small things in passing
  * Passing on a message: “Tilly quería hablar contigo.” (Tilly wanted to talk to you)
  * You’re feeling bored one day and find Javier tuning his guitar
  * “You wanna see how long it takes for Bill to yell at us?”
  * The smirk on his face already tells you he’s in
  * “Won’t take long, he’s going to assume we’re talking about him.”
  * The two of you start walking over to where the bearded man was sitting, eating dinner
  * “¿Crees que deberíamos decir su nombre un par de veces?” (You think we should say his name a few times?) Javier asks
  * Bill glances at the two of you with a scowl
  * He’s always annoyed when you two start talking in Spanish
  * He always thinks you’re up to no good
  * He doesn’t like not knowing what you’re saying
  * He tries to ignore you two as you stop a few feet away
  * “¿Quieres que Bill te golpee?” (Do you want Bill to punch you?)
  * “Bill no golpea tan fuerte.” ( Bill doesn’t punch that hard.)
  * His head snaps up and he’s scowling at you two even more
  * “Eso no tomó mucho tiempo,” (That didn’t take long) you mumbled
  * “What are you sayin’ about me?!”
  * “Nada, Nothing, Bill,” Javier says
  * “What did you say?”
  * Oh the two of you love to tease him
  * It’s just too fun




	85. S/O terrified of storms (Lenny, Charles, Micah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> how would lenny, charles, and micah react to an s/o who’s t e r r i f i e d of storms? like they start crying when one happens and can’t sleep

**Lenny**

  * Would read to you to distract you
  * He may try to get into a debate over certain books to bring your attention fully away from the storm
  * Or he may try to tell you some facts about them
  * The more you know about them maybe the less scared you’d be
  * In general he’ll keep you talking
  * Keep your focus elsewhere 
  * When you cry he’ll kiss your tears to try and get a smile from you



**Charles**

  * Would tell you stories
  * Distract you by humming a song his mother used to sing to him
  * Holding you, your head on his chest so the humming was louder
  * You’d count the time between flashes and rumbles
  * When you cry he’ll hold your face in his hands and gently wipe them away with his thumb before kissing you



**Micah**

  * Would ask you “You think I’d let anything hurt you?”
  * And would hold you as long as you needed him to
  * Isn’t the best at comforting people
  * But he tries his best for you
  * “Just think of it as a gunfight just outside”
  * Trust me he’s trying
  * When you cry he’ll hold you so close and so tight, whispering that you’re safe




	86. Pokemon AU: Togepi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I have Pokémon Au! How would High Honor Arthur react if s/o had Togepi that loves following and bonding with him and his Pokémon?

  * He’ll smile a lot when you’re Togepi is around
  * Inside he is squealing at how cute it is
  * He’d have a bigger Pokemon (Sawsbuck - kinda deer looking/ look changes based on season)
  * so yours would be able to ride around on it’s back
  * Yours would also love being carried by him
  * He doesn’t mind one bit
  * It’s adorable how this big tough cowboy will _coo_ at this egg Pokemon
  * When he doesn’t think anyone is watching
  * he loves to coddle it
  * His Sawsbuck is honestly a bit jealous but agrees that your Togepi is the cutest thing
  * He’s drawn many many pictures of the two Pokemon cuddling, you and your Togepi, _just_ your Togepi
  * He even has a few photos
  * His favorite is the one where your Togepi is riding on the back of his Pokemon (holding onto Sawsbuck’s antlers) holding up a stick as a sword as the two play with Jack




	87. S/O or Crush who likes to help others (Arthur, Kieran, Charles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about the boahs (you can chose !) with a fem!s/o or crush who loves to do things for other people ? I just need fluff right now lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna put next to the name what the reader is to the person. Sorry this took so long to post. I know you said fem!s/o / crush but this is pretty Gender Neutral.

**Arthur (crush)**

  * You’re such a kind soul that he doesn’t think he deserves you
  * There’s always a smile on his face when he sees you helping someone
  * Whether it’s someone in camp or a random stranger
  * You always look happiest when you’re helping someone
  * He likes to help out others as well because it also makes you happy
  * Seeing you smile at him after he does a good deed makes his heart soar
  * He wants you to see him as a better man than he once was
  * Not a good man, he knows he’s not good
  * But he’d love to be better, for you
  * To be someone you deserve to be with
  * It’s the only reason he’s yet to ask you out
  * But trust me, he’s got everything planned out



**Kieran (s/o)**

  * One of the many reasons he fell for you
  * You were so sweet and kind to him
  * Sneaking him food and water while he was tied up
  * Even when there was a chance of you getting caught and getting into trouble
  * Being the first one to ask him to sit with them during dinner
  * Asking him how his day is all the time
  * Making sure he’s settling in well
  * Comforting him when the others pick on him
  * He couldn’t ask for a sweeter sweetheart than you



**Charles (s/o)**

  * Such a gentle soul
  * The way you care about strangers, people you don’t even know
  * everyone
  * It honestly scares him sometimes, 
  * you’re so sweet and see the best in everyone
  * You rarely give up on helping someone when they really need it
  * You rarely give up on anyone in general




	88. Reader with photosensitive Epilepsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exodarkwolf16 asked:
> 
> Please can I request headcanons to the Gang having a crush on girl who has photosensitive Epilepsy. Thank you for your time and have a great day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how often that would come up in 1899 but I’ll see what I can do. Disclaimer: I also don’t have photosensitive Epilepsy so I’m sorry if I get stuff wrong/miss something.
> 
> I couldn’t really separate these by character cause there wasn’t much I could think of. So this is for the most part “character ambiguous” meaning it could be whatever character(s) you want.

 

  * If the two of you ever go to the movies  / “Picture show”
  * “As friends” but totally as a pretend date in their mind
  * They’ll make sure to thoroughly ask if there’s any flashing of any sort in the film
  * They’ll also (without you knowing) go see it once themselves to judge if it’s safe enough for you to watch
  * If fireworks and lightning are things that affect you, 
  * They’ll put their hat on your head as quick as they can
  * And… omg you look so adorable in their hat
  * Their heart is melting, why are you so cute
  * If gunfire/explosions affect you
  * You are not allowed on the battlefield
  * You can help plan out heists and robberies but you don’t get to come along
  * For your own protection
  * Everyone will agree, they’d rather keep you safe
  * -
  * No flash photography, 
  * **Arthur** will have to stick to drawing you, 
  * which he doesn’t mind
  * They want you to still be able to defend yourself so…
  * **Charles** will teach you to use a bow
  * **Javier** will teach you to throw knives 
  * it’s also a great way to spend time with you



 


	89. Alchemist! Reader (Full Metal Alchemist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I request a headcanon for the gang reacting to an alchemist reader? Like the full metal alchemist (idk if u know what that is) basically reader draws weird symbols on the ground, claps her hands together and pulls out a wicked metal weapon from the symbol. I can find gifs of it from images or watch short YouTube vids  
> Also readers arm and leg are metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have watched that years ago, I know the arm and leg were able to move still cause of technology I think… and not the alchemy itself… but let’s ignore that they probably wouldn’t have the proper tech for it.

 

  * Insanely curious and confused about the whole thing
  * They don’t realize your arm and leg are metal until you get shot one day
  * (You have a glove over your metal hand - with transmutation symbol on it)
  * The bullet pings off your shoulder but you still yelp in surprise 
  * So they think you got hit
  * Especially when they think the oil stain on your shirt is blood
  * When they go to look at the wound you’ll have to show them both your arm and leg
  * Some are confused and shocked while others just assume you’d lost them in a war or something
  * They’ve seen others with a prosthetic / missing limbs
  * Arthur’s seen Hamish with his leg, Micky missing an arm and the old soldier in Rhodes missing a leg 
  * Then they realize you can move your fingers still
  * And they’re even more confused
  * In the middle of a shoot out one day you just stop to draw on the ground with a stick
  * “What in the hell are ya doin’?!” **Arthur** shouts
  * Next thing they know you’re pulling a giant metal scythe out of the ground
  * “You’re seein’ this too, right?!” - **Arthur**
  * “What in the hell?!” - **John**
  * **Trelawny** is determined to figure out how you do it
  * You’ll use it for more than just battles
  * **Dutch** will ask if you could make things for their defenses 
  * So expect to be busy with that for a few days
  * Until **Hosea** reminds him you’re not a machine despite being part metal\
  * As with most things that are unnatural you’ll have **Swanson** constantly pushing a cross in your face
  * The symbols you draw do look kinda dark, lbr
  * And **Karen** will avoid you and anything you’ve made
  * Even if it’s super useful
  * You would make a washing machine and she’d still do it by hand
  * **Arthur** will ask you to fix his pirate sword once he sees you don’t have to draw to change things just to make “new” ones.
  * You’re now the fix it person
  * Anything breaks they bring it to you
  * When they find out you can change Lead (or whatever) into _Gold_ …
  * TAHITI ANYONE?
  * They get so rich selling the gold (and having it in general)
  * They PAY OFF their bounties
  * They BUY a boat
  * Move to Tahiti and live happily ever after
  * No TB, ~~Micah falls off the boat~~ , everyone lives, everyone’s happy
  * The end.



 


	90. Succubus! Reader (Sean, Kieran, Charles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> can i get hcs for sean, kieran, and Charles reacting to a succubus reader trying to seduce them? ;))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. succubus are normally female but I only use female pronouns twice. (Incubus is male)

**Sean**

  * Not even gonna try to fight it
  * Will have this lil chuckle/giggle almost the entire time
  * Will gladly pull you into his lap
  * Will do whatever you want him to
  * Get you whatever
  * You don’t need to be a succubus to get him to drop to his knees for you



**Kieran**

  * A blushing mess (as if he’s not always)
  * He’ll try to talk
  * Talk himself out of it?
  * He doesn’t even know
  * Does he think you’re beautiful?
  * Oh yes
  * Will he be able to actually tell you?
  * Debatable
  * He’ll probably try but the closer you get to him the more his brain disconnects from his mouth
  * And who could blame him, all his blood is rushing down and to his cheeks at the same time
  * Reach out to touch him (even just on the face) and he’ll make the cutest, tiny little squeak/whimper 
  * Climb into his lap and he’ll forget how to breath



**Charles  
**

  * Does his best to resist
  * But only because he’d rather get to know a girl before doing anything with her
  * He can’t deny how captivating you are though
  * He’ll notice that he’s having a hard time thinking straight
  * He’ll try to focus but he’ll get (literally) lost in your eyes
  * Eventually gives in and guides you into his lap
  * He’s more coherent than the other two, he’ll still be able to talk to you
  * Mostly to tell you how beautiful you are



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kieran’s was longer than the others, I know, I’m sorry but I love him. Hope those are what you were looking for. I wasn’t going to go too nsft, sorry ^_^


	91. Dutch Almost Losing You (Fluff & Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Alright so I need some Dutch angst and fluff is possible. Im thinking maybe Dutch or reader almost dies but doesnt and then the fluff kicks in. Like fluffier than the bear stuffing machines at build a bear ya feel. Thanks in advanced and I adore your blog!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil side note Reader and Dutch are not together in this

  * You’d gotten shot
  * You blinked and suddenly you were on the ground
  * The sounds of gunshots started to fade
  * You put a hand to your chest and it came back red
  * You frowned at it, because you didn’t feel any pain
  * As you continued to stare at your hand Dutch suddenly skidded to your side
  * You couldn’t hear what he was shouting
  * But he looked terrified
  * You didn’t feel his hands on your shoulders
  * You opened your mouth but…
  * White hot pain tore through your chest
  * As he started pushing against the wound to stop the bleeding
  * And suddenly you were screaming
  * Those screams will haunt him, 
  * everyday for the rest of his life
  * He still has nightmares about hearing those screams
  * You couldn’t hear him but he shouted his voice hoarse for someone to help him
  * You don’t know what happened after that
  * Your vision started to tunnel as he tried to keep you awake
  * But it was all too much
  * …
  * When you came to you were all patched up
  * It hurt to even breathe so you didn’t dare try moving
  * You turned your head and saw Dutch, sitting on the ground beside you
  * He was asleep but kept a firm grip on your hand
  * He looked like he hadn’t slept in days
  * Dark bags under his eyes
  * His normally clean facial hair had gotten some added fuzz
  * His hair looked unkempt
  * “D-utch?” your voice was croaky
  * He jerked awake and was on his knees beside you in an instant
  * “Are you in any pain? Do you need me to get Miss Grimshaw?”
  * He’s in a panic
  * He’s frantically checking you over
  * Making sure you’re not bleeding through your bandages
  * “I’m okay! I’m okay!” you insist. 
  * “You’re not okay, you got shot”
  * “But I’m fine! Calm down!”
  * “I could’ve lost you!”
  * You’re both silent for a moment.
  * He hadn’t meant to say that let alone shout it.
  * He lets out a sigh and slowly meets your eyes
  * “I can’t…lose you.”
  * You reach out and put a hand on his cheek
  * He puts his over yours and closes his eyes
  * Giving your other hand, that he’d still not released, a squeeze
  * “You’re not gonna lose me,” you tell him softly
  * “You don’t know that…” he opens his eyes
  * The pain behind them, the fear
  * It made your heart ache
  * “You couldn’t get of me if you wanted to,”
  * This makes him chuckle and nod
  * He lets out a slight sigh
  * “I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in all my life,” he admits
  * “The great Dutch Van Der Linde? Scared?”
  * “Darling, I was terrified.” 
  * He brings your hand to his lips
  * And places a gentle kiss to each knuckle and fingertip
  * Before kissing the back of your hand and keeping it against his lips
  * “I don’t ever wanna lose you,”
  * You give him a soft smile and his own tugs at his lips
  * “Would it be completely inappropriate for me to kiss you?” he asks
  * “You’d better”
  * He lets out another chuckle before leaning over and placing the sweetest kiss against your lips




	92. Reader who's good at Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you the gangs reaction to a reader who's really good at parkour even going as far as doing a kill from above

  * First time
  * They will stop and stare
  * It’s amazing… how?
  * Your upper body strength and ability to jump… wow
  * Second time
  * Stop and stare even longer
  * How the heck are you doing that?
  * **Jack** will want you to teach him
  * **Abigail** will ask you not to
  * **John** will ask you to teach HIM
  * But he’ll take a long time if you do decide to teach him
  * He falls… a lot…
  * Very useful for getting into say… the upper floor of a mansion they want to rob?
  * If he can add in you using your talents, **Dutch** will add you to the plan
  * When they see you actually ‘take someone out’ from above
  * They all make a mental note not to get on your bad side




	93. Getting Caught Making Out (Charles, Micah, John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Would you please write Charles, Micah and John getting caught making out by someone in the camp? It’s my first time requesting something so I hope I didn’t do anything wrong!

**Charles**

  * Will deeply apologize to whoever catches you out of respect (and a bit of embarrassment) 
  * And to you for that fact that you did get caught by someone
  * He’ll suggest you go somewhere more private to continue, if you still want to
  * Later on he’ll apologize to whoever caught the two of you, as well
  * (Unless it’s Micah, he doesn’t really care what he thinks)



**Micah**

  * Won’t even stop
  * You’ll have to hit his arms to get him to
  * Won’t be even the slightest bit embarrassed
  * But will yell at whoever it is to go away
  * “This ain’t a show! Git!”
  * Will want to go right back to making out
  * Will whine if you tell him you want to go somewhere else
  * But will because you asked



**John**

  * Will be a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed
  * Will also yell at whoever it is to leave
  * “Get outta here!” 
  * But will also apologize to you
  * He’ll be embarrassed depending on who it was
  * Arthur and Dutch will tease him about it
  * Anyone else he doesn’t really care
  * Though Mary-Beth will want to write about you two and your romance




	94. Cyborg!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Cyborg reader? Maybe few of the vanderlinde gang members find Reader (has had metal limbs sorta like black watch genji) passed out in the forest and they somehow nurse her back to health. In gratitude, Reader stays with them and fights like a boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, had to look up what that was, didn’t know it was overwatch. I also had to watch a few videos about him…

  * Covered in metal, wire/tube in your arm, mask that only shows your eyes
  * It’s all very sketchy and looks bad
  * So naturally when they first find you they’re very hesitant
  * Until they notice you’re injured
  * Your human arm is bleeding quite a bit
  * They can’t just leave you
  * They bring you back to camp
  * Careful of any wires and such
  * They can patch up your skin just fine but any damage to your metal bits have them utterly confused
  * They dare not even try, lest they make it worse
  * They don’t try to remove the helmet/mask either
  * A few members of camp stay well away from the tent you’re recovering in
  * **Abigail** keeps **Jack** away
  * **Karen** and **Swanson** get some crosses up 
  * (They are super suspicious of anything unnatural being demonic, you can’t convince me otherwise)
  * A few will check on you from time to time
  * **Arthur, Hosea** and **Charles** take turns watching over you
  * **Susan** is one of the main ones who helped patch you up
  * After a few days you finally wake up
  * When you first speak (your voice having a little robotic “warble” to it) it makes everyone take a step back
  * They’ve never heard a voice like that
  * Then while you’re testing out your metal arm, to see what’s broken or not, blades pop out of the hand and everyone’s hands go to their weapons
  * The fact that you ignored the sounds of cocking guns made them all a bit tense
  * You showed no fear in being shot by them
  * Soon they see you’re not going to kill them in their sleep
  * Or do any of them any harm
  * In fact you do quite the opposite
  * The day comes where their camp is ambushed
  * A fight that would normally have taken well over half an hour lasts a little under 10 minutes
  * You’d blocked bullets with your arm and managed to save **Sean** who’d run out of bullets (after missing 80% of his shots)
  * You almost single-handedly (literally you used your hand blade thing) took out the rest of the O’Driscolls
  * Everyone is a lot more welcoming after that
  * Besides **Karen** and **Swanson** who still don’t trust all that metal stuff



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay, I could only find a few videos and most didn’t tell me much, just what he looked like and that he had little blades in his metal hand apparently.


	95. Soft Arthur Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrsarthurmorgan7 asked:
> 
> Hi love your writing. Could I please get some hcs of big brute but really soft Arthur? I’ve been in a weird mood lately and need it. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly confused over what “soft” means… I mean I’ve read things about it but… idk if it just means… sweet? I tried my best…

  * Big brute, tough cowboy
  * Will shoot a man between the eyes without batting an eye
  * Skins animals no problem
  * Drinks like a sailor
  * …
  * HUGE SOFT TEDDY BEAR
  * He loves cuddles
  * He wants to be the small spoon most times but will never admit it
  * Will never show this externally but when he sees something cute
  * In his mind he’s freaking out and has the biggest urge to sketch whatever it is
  * He writes poems
  * There’s well over 20 pages of poems that he’d rather die before anyone read them
  * 100% will hum/sing without realizing it/meaning to
  * Any song (mostly camp songs)
  * More than once someone in camp has heard him humming while writing or sketching
  * Has had many daydreams about his wedding (even if he doesn’t think it can happen he still likes to enjoy the possibility that maybe one day) 
  * He has sketched out the dress/suit
  * More than once asked Dutch if they could get a dog when he was younger
  * Is overjoyed when Cain shows up
  * Helps Jack teach the dog to fetch, sit, stay, etc.
  * Cain reminds him of his old dog
  * Has pressed flowers in his journal
  * So easy to make him blush (which is why he likes to keep a bit of beard to hide it)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did those count??? Did I do okay? I really hope you liked those (and that they were what you meant/wanted)


	96. Gang finding out about your relationship with Josiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Would you mind doing a sorta gang reaction thing for them finding out about Josiah and the reader being together since they’ve joined the gang? You can of course lower it to only a few of them as well! If you can’t it’s okay and thank you for putting hard work into your blog!

**Dutch** is a little annoyed he didn’t know/notice but overall happy for you two

 **Mary-Beth** is getting paid by the other girls because they had a bet

The others just thought she was being a silly romantic again

A few will be wondering how they were so… unobservant about it ( **Charles, Arthur, Javier** )

Some will just congratulate Trelawney… cause they don’t know what else to say ( **Sean, Bill** )

Others won’t really have a notable reaction, it doesn’t change anything ( **Susan, Pearson, Swanson, John, Strauss)**

 **Jack** will innocently ask if that means the two of you are married

Which will get **Mary-Beth** (and the girls) giggling

 **Hosea** knew the whole time.

Even if you didn’t tell him. He knew.


	97. Soft Reader (John, Arthur, Javier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> hc’s for john arthur and javier x very soft fem reader 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for these I’m going with that the Reader and the guy in question are not in a relationship but that he’s got a crush.
> 
> So I’ve said this in a previous ask but I don’t really understand “soft” I mean I do and I don’t. It’s like someone super sweet, if you’re “soft” for someone it means you really like them?? I think? I also didn’t know if you meant the reader is soft towards the guy or the reader is just soft in general… (I hope I did alright)

**John**

  * Will grin like an idiot at you when you’re being adorable
  * Which is most times
  * More often than not someone will tease him about it before he notices he’s staring
  * Always super self-conscious of what he’s doing when you’re watching
  * Will trip on nothing more than once
  * Man has never stuttered a day in his life… until now
  * Suddenly very accident prone
  * He’ll knock stuff over and, more likely than not, hit his head on something
  * But that just gives him an excuse to have you be his nurse
  * All part of his plan, not (cross)



**Arthur**

  * When he first met you he made himself a mental oath to protect you
  * You’re so sweet and so innocent 
  * You’re the nicest to everyone (even Micah!)
  * He couldn’t bear to watch anything bad happy to you
  * Will teach you how to do EVERYTHING
  * Hunting, Shooting, Fishing, Swimming, Reading, Writing, anything that could be useful
  * Of course in the back of his mind they’re all just excuses to spend more time with you
  * There’s a number of camp members who could probably teach you some of the stuff better than he could



**Javier**

  * You bring the softest little smile to his face
  * He doesn’t even notice when he does it
  * It seems to be whenever you’re around 
  * Lets out this little dreamy sigh when he’s watching you from across camp
  * Whether you’re helping poor Kieran with the horses or taking up extra chores for Grimshaw
  * He’ll offer to help you with anything and everything
  * He’ll carry that for you if he sees you struggling (and most times before then)
  * He’ll take over your guard shift if he sees you’re tired




	98. Shy!Reader who likes Micah Confiding in Arthur&John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you possibly do a shy reader who likes Micah but wont say anything and they confide in Arthur or John about it? If not that's cool...

  * “ _Him_?”
  * They both look at you like you’ve gone insane
  * You nod, looking down at your shoes as you fiddle with your hands
  * You knew they wouldn’t really approve but you trust the two of them with your life
  * You were the closest to them
  * They were like your big brothers
  * And as your big brothers they wanted to protect you
  * “ _Bill’s_ better than _him_ ,” John argues
  * Arthur nudges him when he sees your frown
  * “I mean- what do you see in him anyway? The guy’s a jerk!” John continues
  * You shrug, not sure how to put your feelings into words
  * You don’t know why you like Micah but you do
  * Maybe it was the way he makes your heart flutter whenever he gives you a smirk and calls you “Darlin’ “
  * Or the way he makes you blush when he shamelessly flirts with you
  * The not so subtle way he watches you walk away or looks you over when walking towards him
  * You had started to smile to yourself, thinking about him
  * The two men looked at you before exchanging a glance
  * Knowing you, and they did, you’d never actually talk to Micah about your feelings
  * But knowing Micah, and they did, he wasn’t exactly hiding his interest either
  * Without saying a word, the two make a promise
  * Should the two of you ever get together, they would support you because they don’t wanna upset you
  * But they will also beat Micah to a bloody pulp if he ever hurts a hair on your head
  * He will get the ultimate big brother TALK
  * They will put FEAR into him
  * If they catch him even looking at another person in an anything but platonic way they’re going to beat his ass
  * All without telling you of course
  * But for now they’ll just have to watch
  * And try to convince you to go out with someone nicer




	99. Convincing Micah to run away with you before John kills him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> can we get Micah's s/o going with John and Sadie to find Micah but she doesn't wanna kill him, she just wants him to come home with her?
> 
> &
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> micah's s/o finds him before john does and they run away together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combining these two cause I honestly didn’t even know if I was gonna be able to do it…
> 
> This uh… got very angsty… I’m sorry? Also this is kinda a deconstructed fic I guess.

  * You hear from Sadie that she knows where he is
  * She’s going to get John and Charles and they’re going to kill him
  * You hadn’t seen him in years
  * Not as long as the others
  * But still long
  * You asked her where
  * She told you, no reason not to
  * You asked her when the three of them planned on going
  * She told you as soon as she got to John’s ranch to tell him
  * She asked if you wanted to come along
  * She, like the others, were under the impression that you and Micah had a falling out before everything hit the fan
  * When in reality he’d told you to run
  * He told you what he’d done
  * And he made sure you were well away from it all
  * The last time you’d seen him he told you to stay away
  * You’d be safer that way
  * You’d been with his gang for a little while
  * He didn’t like the way his men looked at you
  * You promised him you’d stay away
  * And he promised to come get you once things worked out
  * You knew Dutch was with him
  * You didn’t tell anyone, you couldn’t
  * Sadie took off towards John’s ranch
  * And you took off in the opposite direction
  * You found Cleet before they did
  * He told you where Micah was
  * He knew you
  * Knew you weren’t going to kill him or Micah
  * He honestly figured you’d just bumped into him by chance
  * That’s the way you made it seem
  * Once you had a location you were off
  * You were ahead of the other, though not by much
  * It was enough
  * As you approached the mountain a shot was fired at your feet
  * You raised your arms, you hadn’t even been holding a weapon
  * Thankfully the man who shot at you, recognized your voice when you shouted to him
  * Though he was confused as to why you were there he let you climb the mountain where others soon met you
  * Again at least two of the men knew you
  * You asked where he was, they simply pointed
  * No one questioned why you were there, save for a few of the new guys
  * (But it was explained who you were, as well as that you were not to be touched
  * Micah had threatened to kill anyone who touched you when he’d first started the gang
  * they’d never forget after he’d shot the man who’d only just checked you out)
  * As you approached the building you were pointed towards you called out to him
  * He burst out the door, the sound of your voice had scared honest to god scared him
  * “What the hell are you doin’ here?”
  * He didn’t look happy to see you
  * “They know where you are. They’re comin’ for you.”
  * You walk right passed him and into the building
  * You note Dutch sitting on a cot furthest from the door, looking at the floor, but don’t say anything to him
  * “Who?” 
  * Micah shuts the door behind him
  * “Who do you think? John. Sadie and Charles.”
  * Dutch’s head perks up while Micah grins at this, excited
  * “Thanks for the warning, darlin’, but I told you-”
  * “They’re going to kill you! They invited me to help, I couldn’t just let it happen.”
  * “I ain’t dyin’, sweetheart.”
  * “You think they can’t make it through all those men?” you gesture behind you. “You think you’re safe here?”
  * He let out a chuckle and sat down on a crate by the makeshift tree stump table 
  * “Let ‘em come.” He took out his guns and twirled them with a grin. 
  * “You- you idiot, I came here to save you! Not just warn you. You have to leave.”
  * “And where do you want me to go?”
  * “With me. Anywhere. Please.”
  * The desperation in your voice tugged at his heart and he replaced his guns in their holsters.
  * “I don’t want you to die,” you plead.
  * “I won’t.”
  * “You will. Don’t you get it? They’re still so angry, Micah. They’ll never give you up. They don’t even know he’s with you,” You motion towards Dutch. “this is all about getting you.”
  * He could see you were on the verge of tears.
  * “Just come with me?” 
  * “I ain’t runnin’,” he says as he shakes his head
  * You wanted to scream
  * Him and his stupid ego
  * You didn’t care what his men thought of him
  * “If you stay, you’ll die…”
  * “‘M sorry darlin’, I ain’t leavin’,” 
  * You look to Dutch, he’s watching the two of you silently with a small frown
  * You look back to Micah who won’t look you in the eye
  * “Then I’m stayin’,” you announce. 
  * “What?”
  * “I’m stayin’ they’ll have to kill me too.”
  * “You ain’t stayin’,” he growled as he stood “You promised you’d stay far away from me, it’s for your own good-!” 
  * “And you promised you’d come get me! So we could be together! You can’t do that if you’re dead! Micah, please!” 
  * At this point you’re crying
  * Tear after tear streaming down your cheeks
  * You grab his hands and he closes his eyes
  * “Go.”
  * The two of you turn your heads to look at Dutch
  * “I taught that boy to shoot a gun, he ain’t gonna miss. Ain’t none of your men gonna be left alive either. So go.”
  * You give Micah’s hands a small tug
  * He looked back to you and meets your eyes
  * You can see his resolve breaking
  * After a moment he closes his eyes again
  * And nods
  * You throw your arms around him and his immediately do the same
  * His face in your hair, he takes a deep inhale
  * “I did miss you, darlin’,” he admits quietly. “I want you to know that.”
  * …
  * When John and the others arrive
  * They take out Micah’s men
  * With Micah nowhere to be found John confronts Dutch, who’d stayed behind.
  * John doesn’t kill him, he demands to know where Micah is
  * Dutch of course lies
  * John knows he’s lying
  * He also notices that you stopped visiting
  * You’d moved out of your house, leaving a small hand written letter
  * With two simple words
  * ‘I’m sorry.’



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t know how to end this and this took FOREVER to come to my brain. Sorry it took so long but I hope you liked it and didn’t mind all that angst.


	100. Arthur helping Dutch with a gunshot wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I hope this is okay. I read through your What I do thing but am unsure. Could u do headcanon for Dutch hiding some kinda injury, maybe a gunshot? Like maybe it's on his arm and the red shows on his white shirt? Arthur notices and then has to help? Sorry if this isn't okay. Just delete it or ignore it if it's not :) thank youuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a Dutch x Arthur thing cause I don’t do that but rather just a platonic son taking care of his father type thing.

  * Knowing the man for 20+ years it’s easy for Arthur to see he’s hiding something
  * Doing a poor job of it as well
  * They’d been on a job and of course it ended in a shootout
  * Dutch said he hadn’t been hit
  * But the sound that left his throat made Arthur think otherwise
  * He didn’t question him until they were somewhere safe
  * “Lemme see it,” Arthur says
  * “See what?” Dutch feigns ignorance. 
  * Arthur points to the man’s shoulder where his white shirt (under his red vest) was stained red
  * The shot had gone through the red vest so Dutch figured it wouldn’t be noticeable
  * He forgot that his undershirt was white
  * “Oh, that…”
  * …
  * “You ain’t exactly a spring chicken, Dutch,” Arthur chided as he got the supplies ready
  * “Look who’s talkin’!” Dutch said, half offended and half playfully teasing.
  * “I can take a few bullets,”
  * “Well so can I!”
  * “I’d rather you didn’t,” Arthur muttered.
  * “It’s not even that bad,” Dutch said as he rolled his eyes
  * Arthur gave him a look before pouring disinfectant on the wound
  * “Goddamn it!”
  * “Not that bad, huh?”
  * “Shut up, Arthur,” the man grumbled causing the younger man to chuckle. 
  * Dutch frowned, it looked like he was pouting.
  * “Next time you get shot I’m gonna laugh at you, see how you like it,” he said
  * “Oh please do,” Arthur said with a big grin




	101. The gang helping you through a depressive episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that’s all I got for this. I wrote this after having my own…thing. nocturnofshadow on tumblr sent me a video of guitar and a campfire which helped me calm down but also made me think “man, Javier playing his guitar WOULD help me” so I wrote these. 
> 
> Even when you think you’re alone, what your feeling is overwhelming and tearing you down, there will always be someone there to help you through it. You will survive this.

**Javier** would play for you

He’d have you sit down by the fire and tell you to close your eyes

“No thinking, just focus on what you hear”

You close your eyes and hear him begin to play

A gentle calming melody

You hear the fire crackle and pop in front of you

You feel the heat radiating from it, warming your whole body

The sounds of crickets and maybe even an owl hooting

The wind as it blows softly through the trees

You feel safe, each strum of the guitar pulling you further from those bad thoughts and feelings

and closer to the feelings coming from those strings

 **Mary-Beth** would read to you

You’d sit beside her in the grass, Away from everyone else

She too would tell you to close your eyes

“No thinkin’, just try to picture what you hear in your head”

You do as she asks

As she starts to read, Giving voices to each character, 

You imagine it all in your mind

No more negative thoughts

There are no thoughts at all

You forget the world around you and are instead transported into hers

 **Tilly** would distract you by teaching you every way to play dominoes

she would teach you until you were basically a master at it

she would pull your mind away from bad thoughts and nagging feelings

and instead replace them with strategy, logical thinking and friendly competition

the two of you would laugh as you complained about Miss Grimshaw or Pearson’s stew

you would forget all about whatever had been worrying you in the first place

 **Kieran** would distract you the best way he knew how, with horses

brushing the horses while being repetitive and a bit tiring was a very calming task

the soft sounds of the bristles sliding through the horses’ hair 

the warm softness of the finished result

the horses nuzzling the man who always snuck them sugarcubes making him laugh

a sweet gentle sound that could bring a smile to anyone’s face 

He’ll show you how to feed them

you’re so focused on them that any and all other thoughts are gone

replaced with the feeling of happiness at the large gentle giant eating from your hand

 **Pearson** would teach you to cook

he’d pull out a huge recipe book 

and let you pick out something you wanted to make

if you can’t decide, he picks something he knows you’ll like 

he shows you how to prepare everything, what to cut and how

it makes you smile seeing how happy he is to be teaching someone

he’ll tell you a few navy stories which helps to bring you out of your own head

the sounds and smells draw you more into the process

the sound of him chopping a carrot or peeling a potato

the sound of the bubbling stew or the smell of everything put together

excitement for the finished dish replace any and all other things you’d been anxious about

 **Jack** teaches you to make flower chains

he’ll bring you to pick flowers 

telling you to pick your favorite colors

you’ll spend the day weaving the stems

feeling the petals between your fingers

smelling the sweet fragrance as you work

you make enough for everyone

the excitement he has as you hand them out

and the smiles on everyone’s faces throughout camp, brings a warmth to your heart that melts away any numbness lingering

 **Miss Grimshaw** will brush your hair

you’ll be excused from all chores

she devotes her full attention to you

the feeling of the brush on your scalp

the tingle as it runs through your hair

she works out any kinks and knots

as gently as she can

you end up closing your eyes without her telling you to, you let any thoughts drift from your mind

and just enjoy the relaxing feeling washing over you

the love and comfort coming from the woman fill you

leaving no room for bad thoughts or negative feelings

 **Arthur** would teach you to draw

or let you watch him as he drew something of your choice

his voice would be soft and comforting as he instructed you

guided your hand when needed

the soft sounds of pencil scratching paper

the look of concentration on his face

when it’s finished he frames it for you

he asks if he can keep your drawing

you’ll see it on the table by his bed

the proud smile

words of encouragement to replace the bad ones in your mind

 **Charles** takes you stargazing

you lay in the grass, side by side

you can feel the comforting heat of his body beside you

his smooth calm voice relaxes you without effort

he points out constellations

tells you stories about them

stories his mother used to tell him

you’re pulled from your own mind to join him as he floats through the stars, far away from any worries or pain

 **Sean** teaches you how to wood carve

he finds you the best piece of wood he can

sharpens the little knife for you

shows you how to hold the wood and the knife so you don’t get hurt

guides your hands at times

more jokes than instructions but you don’t mind

you feel the smooth and roughness of the wood

hear the swift scraping sound each time a piece is carved away

you’re so focused on turning this wooden shape into an animal

you don’t notice the creature in your mind being silenced, being pushed further  away with every joke he cracks

 **Karen** will sing to you

she’ll teach you her favorite songs and sing them with you

the happiness on her face, her voice, drowns out any sadness in yours

replaces the bad words in your mind with the ones she sings

 **Hosea** will take you fishing

he’ll pack a lunch for the two of you, find a boat, and the two of you will row out

out to where any and all distractions are nowhere to be seen

the gentle sounds of the water each time the paddles hit the water

the soft splashes from nearby fish jumping out of the water

He tells you stories about him and Dutch, or him and Bessie, stories about John and Arthur that make you laugh

You’re so caught up in the stories that neither of you catch a single fish

you enjoy the nice weather together, the sun on your face, that feeling replacing any others


	102. Being an O'Driscoll Spy but falling for Sean (ANGST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cleverslimepruneeggs asked:
> 
> Can I ask for HCs if reader is an O’Driscoll spy at first, but falls for Sean or Charles, gets close to everyone in camp like family, and decides to stop reporting back. Then all hell breaks loose and everyone discovers the person they trusted was a spy for a month and a half, and the cause that many things happened. If this sounds interesting to ya ☻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING

  * You had a job
  * It was simple
  * Infiltrate
  * Assimilate
  * Report back
  * Don’t get caught
  * But then _he_ came back to their little family
  * You’d already grown to like everyone in the Van Der Linde Gang
  * They all cared about each other and seemed to care about you too
  * You’d sit around the fire at dinner time
  * Listening to stories and singing songs
  * You felt loved, you felt belonged
  * Colm made them all seem a lot more cold-hearted that they were
  * You had started to regret every time you left to report back
  * You were already considering just stopping
  * But then the day came they’d rescued _him_ from Pinkertons
  * The moment you’d heard him speak
  * With his thick, cocky, Irish accent
  * You knew you were done for the moment he directed it at you with a grin
  * You’d always been a sucker for Irish accents
  * It’s actually one of the reasons you’d joined the O’Driscolls
  * ~~(Though you’d never admit to that being one of the reasons)~~
  * To say you two hit it off was an understatement
  * …
  * Now Kieran was under the impression that you’d run away from the O'Driscoll’s gang
  * So he didn’t say anything about you having been one cause he didn’t want you to be harassed the same as he’d been
  * For the last month you’d been secretly reporting back
  * It wasn’t until you met Sean that you stopped
  * …
  * Everything was going great
  * You’d laugh and joke with Sean every day
  * He’d flirt _all the time_
  * Even when the two of you were out on a job
  * You were falling hard
  * And it was safe to say he was doing the same
  * Everything seemed to be looking up
  * …
  * Of course Colm knew where the gang was
  * It was one of the first things you’d told him
  * So when you stopped reporting
  * And some of his boys saw you in Valentine, alive and well, laughing at something Sean had said
  * He sent an ambush
  * His men shouted ‘traitor’ as they fired at you
  * Now, everyone assumed they were directing this at Kieran
  * It wasn’t till the last man had fallen dead did Kieran turn and look at you
  * He hadn’t been suspicions at all about your arrival because he remembered how Colm and the others treated you
  * He _had_ noticed you leaving every few days
  * But he didn’t question it because he _trusted you_
  * But he saw the guilt on your face now
  * He looked sad and confused but most of all betrayed
  * When Dutch started shouting
  * Asking how the hell they knew they were here
  * When he turned on Kieran
  * You spoke up
  * You came clean
  * Eyes glued to the ground because you knew what you’d see if you looked up
  * Anger
  * Betrayal
  * Sadness
  * Confusion
  * You told as much as you could, not knowing when any one of them would cut you off with a well deserved bullet
  * You finished and dared to look up
  * To a familiar ginger
  * Who couldn’t even _look_ at you
  * You had started crying halfway through your confession
  * You told them all how much you regretted everything
  * How you wish you’d met them first 
  * Or never agreed to do this to them
  * You gave them one last heartfelt apology
  * Then you closed your eyes and waited for the bullet
  * They knew what you were bracing for,
  * They knew that they _should_ kill you
  * Even _you_ knew you deserved it
  * But the bullet never came
  * Kieran, as hurt as he was, tried to reason with Dutch
  * You’d die out there on your own
  * Colm’s men would find you and it wouldn’t be pretty
  * Either way he was killing you
  * But you stopped him, told him it was alright
  * That you deserved whatever Colm decided to do to you
  * For breaking their trust, their hearts
  * _His_ heart
  * So you left, without a word to him
  * Sean knew he shouldn’t have
  * But he watched you go
  * His chest aching
  * Before he grabbed a bottle to numb it




	103. Micah coming back from guarma to Pregnant Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> So I while ago I saw the Javier request about him returning from guarma and his s/o telling him she’s pregnant and I loved it and was wondering if you would write that but with Micah?

It will honestly take him a good minute to notice and react

You’re not showing too much but there is a visible bump

He has to do a double take

When you put your hand over it and smile at him his eyes widen

His mouth falls open

He’ll look like a fish outta water as he slowly walks to you

He points from you to the bump to himself, mouth still agape

“Yer… and it’s my…”

You lightly smack him on the arm with a frown

“Of course it’s yours!”

His shocked expression is replaced with joy, excitement and definitely smugness.

Prepare to be picked up and twirled

He was already happy to just see you, this was the icing on the cake

Grimshaw will yell at him to put you down, worried about the baby

He will, but only after he simply holds you and looks up at you with a big smile

He will brag to everyone, even total strangers

He won’t wait on you hand and foot but he’ll definitely be more considerate the bigger you get

He’ll spend many nights talking to the bump when he thinks you’re asleep

Rubbing the bump when you’re awake either by the fire or in bed

About a month before your due date he starts to get nervous

Remembering his own father and how he raised him and his brother

He wants to do better, for you and the baby

He’d never let anyone know but he contemplated asking John for advice once or twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably could’ve written more but I didn’t want it to be too long and it was requested A WHILE ago.


	104. Javier and Charles find an abandoned baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> you've had pregnant readers, how about finding an abandoned baby with javier and charles?

  * I see the two staring down at the baby, looking at each other then back down at the baby
  * The baby is staring back up at them, looking between the two
  * All three look bewildered
  * Charles will clear his throat and the baby will giggle
  * This pulls a smile to his face
  * Javier will coo in Spanish at the baby
  * They both find it adorable
  * They’ll go around the local area seeing if anyone’s lost a baby
  * Though they both know the likelihood of a baby just up and leaving it’s parents without them noticing was… unlikely
  * Even so they’ll ask around
  * When it turns out the baby doesn’t belong to anyone they decide to take it back to camp
  * The girls all gush and coo at the baby as Javier holds it
  * “Ay, a little space, chicas, please?” he doesn’t want to scare the baby
  * This makes them all gush even more, but quieter and to themselves
  * Of course there are members of camp for and against the baby staying (guess who)
  * But the baby stays
  * Chalres and Javier become the baby’s parents 
  * Taking turns feeding and changing them
  * They have a small fight over what to name the baby but seeing them angry the baby cries and they quickly make up and decide on a name
  * They both ask Abigail and Grimshaw for advice (and the other girls as well but not as often)
  * Jack is super excited to have a younger sibling
  * Javier teaches the baby Spanish while Charles and the others teach it English (Which probably confuses the heck outta the baby and I’m not even sure you should do that but oh well)
  * Charles talks to the baby about the animals and his people, traditions and such (even if the baby has absolutely no idea what he’s saying)
  * Hosea eventually teaches them to read (like he’s done for pretty much everyone else who wanted to learn)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all I got ^_^ I hope you liked it. I didn’t know how far to go with it/how long to make it.


	105. Saving Them From the pinkersons (Kieran, Arthur, Sean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi! I love reading your work! 😍 😍 😍 How would Kieran, Arthur and Sean react to their S/O rescuing them from the Pinkertons?

**Kieran**

  * Happily surprised 
  * but at the same time super concerned
  * What if you’d gotten caught trying to rescue him?
  * What if you’d gotten hurt?
  * Or worse killed?
  * He knows you can handle yourself but he still worries
  * If anything happened to you because of him he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself 
  * The whole ride back to camp he’ll be asking if you’re sure you’re okay
  * “Yer not hurt anywhere, are ya?”
  * All the questions _you_ should be asking _him_



**Arthur**

  * He’s gonna scold you at first
  * You could’ve gotten caught or hurt too
  * But he will tell you he appreciates you coming for him
  * After a bit of silent treatment on the ride home
  * He doesn’t really know how to word what he wants to say
  * He’d rather the Pinkertons maim and torture him than even think about you getting hurt for him, to save him
  * He doesn’t think he’s worth it



**Sean**

  * Pretty similar to when the boys saved him
  * Just more kissing and hugging involved
  * He’ll only playfully scold you
  * Though in his head he’s running through all the scenarios of what could’ve went wrong
  * Like I said, LOTS of kissing and hugging involved
  * Showing his appreciation of course but also a way of him settling his nerves
  * But he’ll also say something like: ‘knew you had it in ya’




	106. reacting to you getting taken by the pinkertons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got an ask that I misread but I had already written this out so … here’s Kieran, Arthur and Sean reacting to you getting taken by the pinkertons.

**Kieran**

  * This boy has no concern for his own safety when it comes to yours
  * He’s up and getting ready to go the moment he’s told you were taken
  * The others have to calm him down, they’ve never seen him so angry
  * Dutch will tell him they have to come up with a plan and …
  * Like I said no concern for his own safety:
  * “You can stay here and come up with yer lil plans, sir, but I’m goin’ after ‘em now!”
  * This shocks everyone but they understand how he’s feeling right now
  * Arthur is behind him 100%



**Arthur**

  * Terrified
  * And ashamed
  * He feels responsible
  * Will stop at nothing to get you back
  * Doesn’t care who comes with him, he can do it by himself
  * (though Sadie and the others will tag along of course)
  * He will kill every Pinkerton in his path to get to you
  * When he finally get to you, you’ll lose track of how many times he apologizes



**Sean**

  * His accent will get thicker (if possible) in his anger and concern
  * “Dey to’ch one ‘air on der ‘ead I’ll rip ‘em limp froam limp!”
  * Another one the camp has to cool down before he goes running off without thinking
  * Doesn’t care if no one helps him he’s going to go get you back _today_
  * or at least an hour or so after he knows you’re taken
  * (Again, the camp will make him calm down first so he doesn’t do anything too reckless) _  
_
  * Of course there’s a group that has his back



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked these. Again I had misread an ask and wrote this out and didn’t wanna just delete it.


	107. F!Reader Leaving Dutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breonaoconnor asked:  
> Seeing as Dutch comes off as the one to leave in a relationship, how would Dutch react to a female reader leaving him?

Disbelief

Probably some denial 

If anyone asks? He dumped you.

Wouldn't dare say it when you're around though

At first he thinks you’re kidding

That you’ll come crawling back to him

But when he goes in for a kiss, or a touch, and you deny him

He’s honestly shocked

He’ll legit stand there, mouth open, for a moment

He’ll chuckle, trying to play it off

But it really bothers him

He doesn’t know how to act now

Since he’s normally the one getting bored and leaving…

It makes him quite the opposite

He kinda becomes a bit love sick for a while

You’re something he can’t have anymore, he doesn’t exactly like it

Eventually he’ll get over it

But it’ll always be a sore spot if anyone ever brings it up


	108. ModernAU - John wanting to join you in the pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I HAVE AN IDEA. maybe not a good one but i’m on vacay and thought of this. john can’t swim. we know this. so i was thinking about what it would be like if his s/o loves swimming and he wants to get in the water with her so badly, but he can’t because he’ll start panicking or something. anytime they’re on vacation he’ll dip his feet in the water but won’t get in and it makes her sad bc she’s lonely in the pool. (modern au i imagine) IM SORRY THIS WAS SO SPECIFIC OK BYE ILY -🍑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not HCs but a tiny little...drabble?

It was honestly kinda cute the way he sat there pouting. Legs brought up to his chest, arms crossed and chin resting on them, wearing swimming trunks but sitting at the edge of the ceramic. He sat there sulking as you enjoyed yourself in the pool. Doing this stroke and that stroke. Going under. Floating on your back. But you weren’t having as much fun as you could be. He sat near the shallow end of the pool and would sometimes dip his foot in but would end up returning to the same position as before. 

The offer of swimming lessons had been brought up many times in the past. Even the idea of professional lessons, but the idea of being an adult getting swimming lessons embarrassed him. He already dealt with Arthur’s teasing about it. 

You float over to him and he starts to feel even worse when he sees your lack of a smile. He’ll apologize again and again. He always thinks, beforehand, that he can bring himself to finally get in the water with you, but then you get to the pool and he freezes up. Even the shallow end makes him nervous. 

While it makes you sad that he doesn’t join you, the fact that he keeps trying and trying,  _ for you _ . It makes you smile at him so big and so bright that he knows he’ll keep trying. For however long it takes. 


	109. help/react to the reader sobbing and venting (Lenny, Sean, Karen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> can you write headcanons for how lenny sean and karen help/react to the reader sobbing and venting?

**Lenny** will listen, silently, rubbing your back

He’ll listen to all you have to say

Even if he can’t understand you through your sobs, he’ll do his best listen

He’s there for you whenever and wherever you need him to be

Even if he can’t do anything to make the problems go away

Boy does he wish he could, it tears him up inside hearing you pour your heart out like that

But he’ll do whatever he can to make it better

Even if it’s just a tiny bit

  
  


**Sean** will sit you on his lap and  _ lock  _ his arms around you

Let it all out, scream, cry, do whatever you need to

He’ll sit there holding you tightly, wishing he could just take all your problems away

He’ll put his face in your hair and try to just  _ will  _ the sadness away

He’ll start to rock with you in his arms, and he’ll honestly try not to start crying himself

The fact that anything is hurting you, hurts him

  
  


**Karen** will offer advice, agree here and there but also try to calm you down.

She’ll hold you tightly and stroke your hair, maybe even brush it

Calming “shush now, it’s gonna be alright”

Once you’ve finished with all you have to say she’ll talk to you in a calm soft voice

A voice that just makes you feel so loved

She’ll say soothing affirmations 

With a kiss on the head here and there


End file.
